Diamante Troupe: Viaggio
by A.N. Goh
Summary: The Diamante Troupe are on a quest—that being to steal from the Rozen Maidens for the sake of their mysterious Master. Doesn't look too hard, they think, but looks deceive. And when they meet...chaos and comedy will follow!
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Rozen Maiden; they belong to Peach-Pit. I do, however, own the Diamante Troupe, and all the characters herein.**_

_Note: Yes, I know someone made something like this, but I just found out about this section, and I've been holding this story for quite some time. I'd like it very much if you could review or something, just to give your thoughts on, well, this. Thank you!_

**Meet the Diamante Troupe**

Created by Diamante Calice, an actor and proprietor of the Ombra Theatre, when his lover left him for another man, the Diamante Troupe are puppets, made to comfort the ailing man as well as perform. Calice was very misogynistic, and made sure his 'sons' felt the same. However, he was quite wrong for a select few of them.

Calice had always heard of the Rozen Maidens, and hoped to find proof to show that they were real. Therefore, he asked each of the siblings to bring back something that belongs to each Maiden, and has been keeping himself alive using some sort of "dark arts", which is also how he created the company, and how he hopes to find the way that Rozen made his creations so powerful.

**Kurotekai **

Eldest of the troupe, Kurotekai (Or Kuro-onii-sama, Kuro-kun, and Chibi-kawaii) is very reserved, quiet, and will not hesitate to give you his opinion if asked. When first met, he is generally cold and aloof, but after a while, he is noted as being very much of a tease, making fun of just about anyone's faults. He is also sadistic, and loves to watch the violent pursuits of Kyoushi, though he rarely participates. His power consists of his control over ivy vines, and his ability to manipulate them. He is able to also create glass ivy, which breaks upon impact and wounds the victim, though it is not used often, for his crystal piece has a good chance of breaking. Despite this, he is the most responsible of the brothers, and enjoys watching his siblings gain their just desserts rather than helping them. He is also a great big flirt, and, behind Calice's back, merrily flirts with any girl he sees.

He is dressed in black, somewhat Catholic attire, and has black, messy hair that flops about on his head. His eyes are of scarlet hue, and he is tall compared to the others. He also carries around a shard of crystal; one of the pieces from the chandelier that used to be in the theatre, but broke one night, falling atop an audience.

**Hizashitaiko**

Hizashitaiko is the second child, though he certainly acts like he's the youngest. He's naïve and very playful, always horsing around with the others. He enjoys playing instruments, and plays a lot for several audiences almost daily; his favorite is most likely the drums, which he carries around with a strap all the time. The drum also has the ability to destroy with its sound. He is also quite peculiar, always referring to himself as 'Hizashi-sama the Great' and thinks quite highly of his musical and fighting skills. The boy is extremely silly at times, and will do just about anything to get a piece of his favorite food: gyoza. His fondness of it usually causes him to do strange things for Kyoushi, and perform errands that would make just about any person cringe. He boasts, however, of being the bravest of the whole company, and supposedly this is true. His only known fear is of the dark, and an angry Kyoushi. He end all his sentences with 'dearou'

He wears an orange Fauntleroy suit, and has short silver hair that is caught up in a brassy, yellow hat. His eyes are different colors: light blue and light red, a seemingly strange combination. His drum is his only accessory; it's a pale orange bottom, with the strap attached to his shoulder.

**Kyoushi**

The older of the two twins in the family, Kyoushi is known to be extremely prideful, and painfully conceited. He is selfish to the point of cruelty, refuses to give up on old grudges, and pays back everyone accordingly (Or at least how he sees fit). However, he would do anything to keep his twin brother out of harm's way, and will not hesitate to punch someone out of their mind if they dare bully him. He is also quite affectionate, always being sure to show much love to the person he cares for, and being quite clingy and annoying. Also hates to be called stupid, the most violent of the whole company, and likes to intimidate others with his large needle, that he uses as a sword, and can be paired with his twin's powers. He is the best fighter of the group, and can beat the rest of the company both in hand-to-hand combat and armed combat.

Kyoushi wears a dark green, late 1800s-style shirt with somewhat long shorts (Oxymoron! Teehee!) and has dark, red-brown hair shaped into a short, messy bob. His eyes are a pale green, and differ from his brother's greatly. He also carries around a large, golden needle, which he uses to...stab people with.

**Kouunshi**

Kouunshi, the younger sibling, is very different from his older brother. He is calm, somewhat shy and level-headed, dislikes imperfection, but will keep his opinion and practically everything else to himself. He feels very deeply about honor and wishes to gain the Maiden's items without force, hoping to be able to coax it from them. He has somewhat low self-esteem, scared that he'll say the wrong thing and be mocked, and refuses to yell, even in anger. His love for his brother conquers this, nevertheless, and he will do all in his power to help him and support his opinion, even if it's not his own. Sadly, Calice never showed him much love, due to the fact that he was quite feminine, always sewing and singing and such stuff that was thought of as womanly. He even uses the feminine pronoun 'watashi' when referring to himself. However, Kouunshi is also exceptionally kind, caring, and motherly, despite his powers being quite strange. A small thread protrudes from his arm, which he can pull, and use to strangle or contain an enemy.

Kouunshi sports an outfit very much like Kyoushi; nearly identical, actually. The only difference is the color-a dark azure-and the cut is somewhat shorter, but other than that, it's the same. His hair is somewhat longer than his twin's, but it isn't shown much, since he usually hides under a hat. His eyes are a dark shade of red, and he is known to constantly pull his cap over his eyes just to hide their bizarre color.

**Retsukon**

Retsukon acts like the eldest of the brother's, always scolding, correcting, or pestering his fellows with advice. He is in no way cruel, but seems very prideful due to the large amounts of correction he gives, but it is never shunned. His sage-like counsel has made a fair impression on the company; he was the one who told them to honor Calice's wishes, and also not to start a war with the Rozen Maiden's, although Kyoushi seems quite intent on it. He is also infatuated and interested by opera, has watched it several times, but is one of the worst singers you could ever hear. Despite this, he sings often, mostly to his brothers and Calice. Retsukon is also the most intelligent of all the brothers, as he had spent most of his time in libraries or researching. Kurotekai laughingly refers to him as 'my nerdy little brother'. And indeed, he is quite the know-it-all, cocky, puffed-up nerd in the family, and likes to make the rest of the company feel inadequate by misusing his great knowledge. His powers allow him to control dead puppets; the ones Calice made, but did not find good enough. They are instead used as weapons, and usually wield knives and the like.

Retsukon is dressed in a very Charlie Chaplin-like way, with his bowler hat usually very high on his head, due to the fact that his head is so large. His suit is a dark shade of burgundy and his hair is short, clean cut, and of flaxen hue. He has deep blue eyes, and wears thick glasses, because his eyesight is so _insanely _poor.

**Douyou**

The second youngest, Douyou refers to himself in third person, and is supremely childish. He loves to draw and sing, and has performed the most out of all the company. He is endearing, always cute, and never fails to whine when he is unhappy. His brothers always baby him, even Kyoushi, and rarely allow the child to go anywhere alone. He is also a bit of a 'baby boy', and Calice has always shown special love for him, even letting him sleep in his bed at night instead of his case. He also has quite good painting skills, and has created several masterpieces in his room, and adores his 'art', always showing them to his brothers. A bit of a brag, but by all means good-natured, Douyou is best friends with Hizashitaiko (Or Hizashi-onii-sama) and will do anything to make him happy; even if it means making Kyoushi angry. He also loves to eat Sakuramochi everyday, which is considered strange. He refers to it as Hana-ke-ki, which often creates confusion when he is asked what his favorite food is. He has the ability to paint and eventually make those creations come to life. Unfortunately,he needs a lot of time to create 'masterpieces', so those done quickly look rather...deformed.He ends all his sentences with 'okke!'

Douyou wears a long, white shirt, and brown pants which covers up his feet and which he usually trips on. His outfit is covered by a big, brown coat, since Calice was scared that he'd catch a cold. His hair is a lighter gold than that of Retsukon, and it is cut into a bob; slightly messy, and very smooth and silky. His eyes are light green, and he is usually seen holding Hizashitaiko's hand.

**Eibetsu**

The youngest child, and definitely the most mysterious, Eibetsu is silent, charming, and, to a point, completely obsessed with dango. He adores it so much, that he would lie in front of a speeding car just to get one piece. He rarely answers questions; either because he does not care, or he does not hear. His mind is that of a child like the rest of the younger siblings, though he has a dark imagination, and is very empathetic. He is known to be the best actor of the troupe, and has gained some great fame as 'that puppet who can act on its own'. He also worships Kurotekai, sometimes parroting what he said, and even copying his style of dress. His emotions are nearly always kept in check, unless it's about Kurotekai or dango; then he will just go crazy. He is also attempting to become as much of a lady killer as his older brother, but fails horribly in the fact that he does not listen, and he will tell the truth no matter how harsh it is. He has been slapped many a time just for opening his mouth. His power consists of two small pieces of metal, which he keeps in his pocket. When he is fighting, they become much larger, and can be used as a sort of...hitting device. They can brake into smaller parts and assemble into mostly anything. He ends most of his sentences with 'desu ne'.

Eibetsu is dressed in dark Catholic garb, and follows the look of Kurotekai quite well, except for one thing; his hair color. His hair is pure white, and long on his shoulders. He has deep purple eyes, and regularly holds his two beams in fighting form, just to intimidate people, which he finds quite funny.

* * *

**_The troupe has been traveling the world for a while, and has decided to search in Japan next. While acting in the theater there, they have stumbled upon a strange sensation, a feeling that can only belong to a powerful being. Or beings. Now, searching the streets, will they finally meet the Rozen Maidens?_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Kyoushi-onii-san! I'm so tired! Why do we have to walk all the way? Can't Douyou just paint a dragon, okke? Then we'll fly all the way to-

Kyoushi smacked Douyou in the head, cupping his own in his hand, growling. "Shut the hell up! I'm trying to walk here, and you're not helping you stupid kid!" He stopped walking and yelled, "Why is it so frickin' hot! I hate this weather!" He looked to Kurotekai and growled. "Why in the hell did you bring us here? Of all places?" The eldest brother stared wearily at his sibling, sighing and rolling his eyes. "From what Retsu-kun says, they were last spotted within this area. Well, that's what he said..." He shook his head, leaning on a nearby pole. "And stop swearing. It's childish."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, Chibi-kawaii," he said, teeth gritted and smiling all the while. Kurotekai grunted slightly, angered that his brother would continually use that name. _That blasted, foolish name...I'm the oldest! Why am I even listening to this? _he thought exasperatedly, but refused to show any trace of it outwardly. "Hmph. You have a great vocabulary though, Kyoushi-kun. And there it goes." Kyoushi pointed laughingly at him and yelled, "Aha! I win, you stuck up, doofus! That was so stupid even I didn't get it."

"Ever think it was too smart for your tiny brain to understand, eh?" he asked, not even turning to look at his brother, who was by now seething. "Why you piece of- And a fight between them ensued, two figures rolling on the floor and yelling.

Meanwhile, Douyou was nearly beginning to cry, but holding it in. His large clothes were being dragged along as he trembled and whimpered. Hizashitaiko looked to him and gasped. "Oh Douyou-chan, what's the matter dearou? Did Kyoushi hit you again?" The scared child nodded softly, wiping an oncoming tear away. "No! Crying is bad, you see? It's not good for you, and Hizashi-sama the Great would never let one of his brothers cry! That is a promise dearou!" He took Douyou's hand, and then suddenly hugged him. "Huh? Hizashi-onii-sama! Wai okke! Douyou loves you very much okke!" He hugged back, and laughed happily as Hizashitaiko took the lad up on his shoulder and ran. Kouunshi sighed slightly, watching his twin brother in a brawl with Kurotekai. "Hey! Hey! Not in the streets, you idiot!"

"Why not? Scared you'll lose in public, you gay priss?"

"I'm not gay! That's it!" A long vine grabbed Kyoushi and flung him back, as Kurotekai stood up and dusted himself off. Kyoushi landed on his feet, bending a little. He smirked, ready to unsheathe his weapon. "Please brother..." A demure voice came from behind him, and Kouunshi turned away, blushing slightly and coughing into his hand. "You...please...this is wrong...please..." Kyoushi stopped and straightened, sighing. "Speak coherently. Is it so hard to do that?" His twin lowered his hat over his eyes, completely ashamed. Suddenly, a voice came from the other side of the street, "Yo! You morons! Nice outfit!"

"Yeah! What kind of get-up is that? Are you going on a homo romp?" They gave each other high-fives, and laughed heartily. "And you, little chick man," he addressed Kouunshi, who just blushed harder, "aren't you pretty?" They came to him and kicked the poor boy in the ribs, which caused him to fall to the floor, nearly crying. "Hey! Don't do that; it's not right to hit girls!" and they burst into more laughter, until one fell to the floor from a blow to the groin. "What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?" Kyoushi asked, clutching the golden needle in one hand, and wearing a dark smirk on his face. The other boy stepped back, raising his hands in defeat. "Uh, nothing, actually. Nothing at all. I was just..." He fell to his knees as Kyoushi hit the more bulbous side of the needle at his throat, and then the other's stomach. The boy coughed up blood, and ran away as his friend whimpered, bowing so that his face touched the floor. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to hurt your brother. Don't hurt me, please!" _He's such a sniveling coward._ _Not even worth my time. _Kyoushi sighed, rolling his eyes and twirling the needle between his fingers. "Leave," the boy looked up, "before I do some real damage." He nodded understandingly and made a run for it. "Hey, get up." Kouunshi used the pole as support and sighed, bowing his head. "I'm sorry brother, I really am. Sorry for being so weak. I never meant to..." he stopped talking all together, and just walked away quietly. Kyoushi was bewildered by Kounnshi's actions, and turned to Kurotekai. "What's his problem?" Kurotekai rolled his eyes, making a gesture for him to follow the rest of his brothers. He opened his mouth to answer, but was immediately interrupted. "You were being insensitive towards him again. You know he has some self-esteem issues, yet you deliberately and continually abuse him." Retsukon sighed, wiping his glasses clean with a white cloth. "Tell me, why do you do it? Does it empower you or something?" Kyoushi thwacked him over the head with his needle and answered heatedly, "Shut up! At least I have some power, unlike you, who has stupid dolls! And they can't even fight."

"On the contrary; my puppets are quite good at armed combat. Supposedly better than you, Kyoushi-kun." He scowled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right! No one's better than me, you gaytard! Get over yourself." Retsukon responded somewhat snidely, "I wish I could say the same for you."

The troupe walked on in silence for a while, and everyone kept on asking Retsukon if the Maidens were anywhere near. "No, if I must constantly tell you time and again. This should be the last time anyone asks, since I will respond to you all accordingly." He sighed, wiped his glasses again, and attempted to check if they were there. His inventions usually worked well, and hopefully this one did too. The small machine was shaped almost like a music box, and did very much look like one from the outside; it was wooden, and the outside was decorated with just a simple cursive letter 'D' on the front. If opened when near a supernatural organism, it would instantly play a song, and glow a deep red when extremely close. Amazingly, Retsukon was able to make sure that it wouldn't sense _them_, so that they avoided any stupid slip-ups. He sighed, knowing that it would take forever to find the Maidens, no matter what he did. "Retsukon-onii-san! Douyou is very hungry okke!" Hizashitaiko nodded, yelling, "Yes! Hizashi-sama needs food too dearou!" Kyoushi stared at them and very nearly punched both his brothers in the face, if it wasn't for Kouunshi. "H-hungry? I...I made food before we left..." He removed his small pack and took out a bento, allowing each of the troupe to take a piece. "You know, you're a really good cook, Kouunshi-kun," remarked Kurotekai, grinning slightly. Kouunshi shook his head, whispering, "Oh n-no, I'm not..." He shook his head and placed the empty box back inside his bag. "But you are! Really, really good too, Kouunshi-onii-san! Oishii okke!" Douyou exclaimed, hugging Kouunshi, causing the puppet to blush again and shake his head. "N-no. I'm...sorry..." Retsukon placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling kindly. "You shouldn't apologize for anything. You've made us an impressive meal, and you've planned ahead. There's no need to apologize, except for us; we've quite forgotten to thank you properly."

The brothers bowed in unison, except Kyoushi. The elbowed him hard enough, and he finally bowed, though it wasn't low or respectful. Just a bow. Kouunshi, however, was extremely happy. "T-thank you!" He said happily, blushed again, and silently began to walk again, the troupe following his example. Suddenly, as Retsukon opened the lid, soft music could be heard. It was already glowing red, meaning that the supernatural _something_ was very close. "But where is it..." wondered Retsukon aloud, tilting his head slightly. "Het, Retsu-onii-san?"

"Not now Douyou, I'm busy. I'm trying to think of where those dolls could possibly be."

"But Retsu-onii-san-

"I told you, I'm trying to think, you stupid child!" Douyou looked down dejectedly, but still pointed. He looked in the direction his finger was positioning, and gasped. In front of them, through a window, sat the Rozen Maidens...


	3. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Inside a two-story house, not too gaudy, yet not poorly decorated, sat the dolls. Their appearances are as follows:

The first one, wearing a large and frilly pink ribbon, was sitting on a dining room table and drawing. She was deep into her work, and kept fidgeting every so often, moving her equally large and frilly pink dress along with her, and bouncing up and down. Next to her, a heterochromatic maiden stood, wagging her finger as if it might fall off. Her mouth was open, probably lecturing the child, and she continually mouthed the word 'desu' at the end of every possible sentence. Her brown ringlets were caught up in a pretty bonnet, and Kyoushi immediately wondered if that was the thing he could steal from her.

Two others sat on the opposite side of the table, one eating and the other one shaking her-or was it his-head, possibly at the obnoxious one. The more boyish of the twins-for indeed they were-was talking to her sibling, and then sighed, seemingly giving up. The one eating was stuffing her chubby face with what appeared to be tamagoyaki. Her grey curls were slightly covered in it, but she persisted in chewing and chewing and chewing... One in a scarlet dress had seated herself on a chair, and was staring into a box-like object and quite engrossed, to be sure. In her lap was a small toy, possibly a dog, with one eye covered by a brown spot.

"Retsu-onii-san! Look! The Rozen Maidens are in the house, right?" Retsukon stared for a moment, and then nodded, closing the music box. The sweet melody that filled the air only seconds ago ceased as quickly as it had begun. "Quite. Well, we must help Master with his research. Let us pro-" He was interrupted as Kyoushi darted ahead of him, holding up his needle and getting ready to break the glass door down. "You idiot!" Kurotekai snapped, raising his hand and stopping his younger brother for a second, an ivy vine grabbing onto his leg. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to get into the house, duh. Do you think that they'd just let the likes of us inside without any questions asked?"

"Well, it's not like we have any malicious intent or anything..." Kurotekai still didn't let go, and Kyoushi quickly cut the vine. He was running at he door again, swinging the huge needle like a hammer, when BAM! Eibetsu stared down at him, not smiling or laughing in satisfaction; just blankly staring. "Idiot..." he muttered, placing the two bars of metal back in his pocket. The rest of the troupe came near him, and Douyou jumped up and down, almost squealing, "Wai okke! Eibetsu-chan did a good job! Is...is Kyoushi-onii-san okay?" They gazed at the brother with wide-eyes, until Kouunshi ran over, bending down on one knee and inspecting him. "Uh...yes...he's just fine everyone..." Hizashitaiko poked him in the head, and then banged the drum loudly. Huge vibrations shook the earth, causing everyone in a five mile radius to feel the slight tremor. Kyoushi squeaked and leaped into the air, placing his hands over his ears and screaming, "Stop doing that, you pansy! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Hizashitaiko stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, sorry. Hizashi-sama was just trying to get you off the floor dearou. Let's get to those Maidens!" But it was a little too late. The earthquake had been felt by them too, and there they were, standing right in front of the Troupe.

No one spoke for a moment, until the one dressed in green suddenly piped up, "Are you the ones who caused the earthquake desu?" Everyone looked from side to side, checking if she was talking to someone else, and then Hizashitaiko answered, nodding. She barked, "You made my cookie dough fall on the floor desu! How dare you do such a rude thing, desu?" Kurotekai, who was rather tired of hearing her whine (her voice was distastefully high), smiled not unkindly and responded, "Please miss, we mean you no harm at all. We are here for our Master wishes it; Leonardo Calice, owner of the Ombra Theatre. Perhaps you've heard of-"

"No, we haven't heard of him. Explain your business, we're very engaged in other matters currently," the one in a red dress uttered, saying it in a superior tone. Apparently she had already dropped the doll and replaced it with a cane.

Retsukon immediately complied with her wishes. "Yes. We are the Diamante Troupe, coming from Italy. We have traveled here from far away, as our troupe is also a traveling company, though our main station is in Italy. But I digress.

"We have come here under the orders of our Master, seeking to find proof that the Rozen Maidens do exist, and are not, in fact, myths." The frilly pink one put her hands in the air and bound up cheerfully. "Oh, that's okay na no! Now that you've seen us, you can go home na no!" Retsukon took off his glasses again, blowing on them and wiping them on his shirt, and replied, "I'm afraid not. Proof, of course, must be physical, so-" He was interrupted by the green-clothed, obnoxious one again. "What are you saying then? You want us to come with you or something desu? That's crazy desu!"

"On the contrary," Kurotekai said, sighing ever so slightly. "We just need an item that has been hanging about you and touching you physically for scientific research reasons. Nothing more. Perhaps even an article of clothing."

The green one seemed angry and offended. "What?! The very nerve desu! How dare you wish to take my precious clothes, you disgusting little perverts desu?" The Diamantes stepped back together at the same time, holding their hands up and reddening. "No no, we're not perverts like that dearou," Hizashitaiko said, blushing. Douyou nodded in agreement, and a very loud agreement it was. "No! We just want to make Master happy, since he needs it for sci-science. Douyou isn't a pervert at all; he likes the pretty Maiden okke!"

"Huh? You think I'm pretty na no? Thank you na no!" Hinaichigo bounced again, this time waving at Douyou quite happily. "I like how your coat looks too, na no. I must be very warm," she conjectured, tilting her head a little. The young Diamante nodded, excitedly perhaps, and ran over to meet the girl more closely. "Yup yup, it really does okke!" He paused, and then hesitantly asked, "Hey, do you like...hana-ke-ki?" But before she could answer, he noted what the boyish Maiden held in her hand: shears. And huge shears they were, no smaller than Kyoushi's needle. He pointed at it and stepped back, frightened. "W-what's that big scissor for? Why are you holding it like that?" The one clothed in blue was holding it like any other scissor, but Douyou still couldn't shake off the thought that he would get hurt by it.

The obnoxious one stepped into place, grabbing the shears from her sister's hand and yelling, "Yes, that's right desu! Come any closer and Souseiseki will instantly stab you with this, impaling right through the stomach!" Douyou heard this and ran over to Hizashitaiko's side, crying and whimpering.

"Hey, that's not nice dearou! We didn't threaten you dearou!" The red one spoke again. "You are the ones who came here; and for a rather vague and stupid reason at that."

"Wouldn't you have done the same for your Master?" Every one of the Maiden's eyes widened at the question.

"How absurd," The red one retorted after a few seconds of silence. "We do not need to answer your questions. Come along now." She gestured the others to follow, and most of them did as she said; except for the pink frilly one. She just stood there, and then walked over to Douyou, poking him in the shoulder. "Ah, are you all right na no? Did Suiseiseki make you cry na no?" Douyou, who had stopped crying and was by now only trembling, nodded. The young Maiden looked down, shuffling her feet slightly. "Go-gomenasai na no. Suiseiseki didn't mean to be bad, or at least, I don't think so..." Douyou let go of his older brother's hand and smiled. "So, do you like hana-ke-ki okke?" he asked, resurrecting their old conversation. She shook her head. "Nope, I like unyuu na no!" He was rather disappointed, but shrugged. "Okay. What's your name okke?"

"I'm Hinaichigo na no! What's yours?"

"I'm Douyou okke! It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise na no! Oh, it's nice to make a new friend na no!" She was stopped short, however, by Suiseiseki, for that was indeed the green one's name. "Chibi-chibi, come here desu! We're having Hanamaru Hamburger, which I personally helped make desu!" Her tone was rather snobbish, but Hinaichigo just bowed, gave a sweet little' good-bye', and ran off into the house.

Douyou stood there, sighing. "Aww, I made a new friend, and now she's gone. And it's so cold too; Douyou does not like it here! I wanna go home!" Kyoushi, who was silent for most of the meeting, suddenly fell on the floor, bursting into laughter. "Oh crap, their outfits were so...frilly!" he said, wiping the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. "And what was with that obnoxious brunette? Retard chick, I guess." He stood up and dusted off his clothes. "And as for you," he said, looking over to Douyou, "Looks like you're a guy right after Chibi-kawaii's own heart, eh?" Eibetsu whacked him over the head again, growling and yelling, "No, I am! Kurotekai-onii-sama is my idol, not Douyou's!"

"You have a weird, gay obsession, little brother. What's up with that?"

"I'm not gay, and it's not an obsession! I just want to be like him, is all, and that's not wrong. Obsession is wrong." Kyoushi shrugged, sighing. "Fine, fine, whatever. Now what I'm wondering is where are we going to sleep?" Everyone sighed at the question, even Retsukon. "I didn't really think..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the house, everyone was already eating dinner. 

"Nori, how do you make such good food?" came Hinaichigo's question, as she gulped down another bit of hamburger. Nori blushed lightly and shook her head. "Oh thank you, but dinner tonight was made by Suiseiseki-chan, so you should all be thanking her!" Everyone one said, "Thank you Suiseiseki!" and went back to eating. She was, however, quite pleased with herself, and responded, "Oh, your welcome desu. It is delicious, right desu? Possibly the best tasting in the world desu!" Souseiseki, the other twin, didn't speak, but continued to eat quietly and neatly. The grey-haired one, whom everyone addressed as Kanaria, stuffed her face some more.

Everyone was enjoying their meal; that is, until a bespectacled boy asked, "Hey Shinku, what was that all about? You know, when you went outside? It sounded like yelling or something." Shinku, without looking up at him, pinched his leg harshly. He pulled back with a yelp. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"Be quiet. Nothing happened; there was an earthquake, and we went out to investigate. You have no right to interrogate us, Jun." Hinaichigo suddenly pronounced, "Guess what? I met a new friend! His name is Douyou, and he has six brothers, like me, except I have sisters!"

"Chibi-chibi, eat some more desu!" Suiseiseki suddenly shrieked, stuffing more hamburgers into the child's mouth. Jun, however, had heard enough, and asked Shinku, "Is that so? What really happened out there?"

"If I must tell you, some ruffians were outside, bothering us; I believe they were called the Diamante Troupe. Anyway-"

She was disrupted, however by a slight scream, though this was of delight. "The Diamantes?" asked Nori, jumping up and down. "Oh my, their famous, haven't you heard? They're living puppets, and they can move about without strings or anything! Like they're alive! They've been traveling around Europe, but I never thought...Oh my!" She suddenly ran outside, waving, and forgetting that in front of her sat five of the seven fabled Maidens. "Hello! Greetings! Would you like to come in?" The Troupe was still there, though everyone had since collapsed on the ground, looking up at the sky; save for Retsukon and Kouunshi. All their heads went up as they searched for the owner of the voice. Kurotekai stood up and walked over, making sure it wasn't a trap or anything; the green one was very aggressive. "Um, excuse me miss, are you talking to us?"

"Why of course; there's nobody else around, right?" Kurotekai smiled at her and bowed, and then a wave of confusion came over poor Nori. In one second, a whole stampede crashed over the girl, who was helped up eventually by two of the puppets. Suiseiseki was growling and yelled, "Huh? You've broken into the house, I see desu. We must counter attack desu!" She began to throw heavy pots and pans at them. They attempted to dodge, though some actually hit their intended target. In the end, most of them were on the floor, holding their heads.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?"

"Waaah! Please stop! You're...you're hurting Douyou!" Nori was able to calm the place down, and said, "Please, there's no need to be so hostile, Suiseiseki-chan." She looked at them and huffed, turning away. "Now why don't all of you introduce yourselves?"

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 3: The Fortress Penetrated

The Rozen Maidens stared at the Diamantes a while, inspecting them with careful eyes. After a few moments of silence, it was quite evident that the boys would have to be the ones to introduce themselves first. Every one of them was nudging, pushing, and yelling at the other to begin; finally, they bullied Kouunshi into coming forward, though the poor puppet was trembling furiously. 

He looked up, though his hat was still curiously hanging over his eyes, and quietly murmured, "Ano...ano...I'm...it's nice to...I'm..." he struggled feverishly, until Suiseiseki roared, "Get on with it desu! You've been keeping us waiting forever desu!" He stepped back so quickly that he fell on his butt, gasping for breath. "I'm...so...sorry, madam. I...I beg your pardon."

"Well you should desu. Now hurry up desu." He nodded, and then stood up, bowing meekly, and quickly saying, "I am Kouunshi, fourth of the Diamante Troupe. It...it is very nice to meet you all," he added, though his voice was extremely quiet. 

Suiseiseki huffed. "Fine desu. You have to go on desu."

"Yes, continue if you will," Shinku addressed the brothers, not looking at anyone directly, but her tone was not unkind. 

They all bowed together, save for Kyoushi (Go figure), and huddled up to see which one would have to introduce themselves next. "Apparently that brunette chick wants to kill us, eh? I say I stab her in the stomach, take that pretty little bonnet, and start a war with these frilly-dressed freaks. Are you with me?" Kyoushi was thwacked over the head with the following items: a paintbrush, a metal bar, a drumstick, another metal bar, a heavy literature book, and Kurotekai's fist. "Knock it off!" they all yelled at the same time to the now very unconscious brother. "Hmph. This is an extremely self-indulgent diversion. I'll do it." Retsukon coughed into his hand, bowed lowly before all the present ladies, and said in a rather condescending tone, "I am Retsukon, fifth of the Diamante Troupe. It is a pleasure to meet you, to be sure." Souseiseki suddenly narrowed her eyes, quite disliking the bespectacled one's manner of speech, and turning away for the moment. Suiseiseki was also not impressed and puffed up, crossing her arms over her chest and saying, "All right desu. No need to sound so pompous desu!" Retsukon held in a scowl and nodded understandingly, his gaze transfixed on Shinku, obviously seeing her as the most intelligent of the dolls. 

The next to come up was Douyou, who had been waving to Hinaichigo the whole time. "Hi pretty maidens! I'm Douyou, the," he counted his fingers, "sixth of the Diamante troupe, and I like meeting you a lot, since Master wanted it okke! Hi!" The older twin began to laugh. "Oh ho ho, how childish desu!" Kanaria and Nori, however, squealed with delight. "Kawaii!" They watched longingly at the cute, tiny puppet, with the clothing that was far too big for him. Hinaichigo giggled and waved, yelling, "Hi Douyou! Remember Hinaichigo na no?"

"Yup yup, Douyou remembers you okke! Hi!" He giggled at that and pouted a little at Suiseiseki, but just hopped right back to the brother's side of the room. 

Next to come forward was Hizashitaiko, and it was quite the presentation. He advanced, banging on his drum cheerily and yelling, "Good day, maidens! It is I, Hizashitaiko, the second of the Diamante troupe, and it is-

"Stop that stupid loud drumming desu! You're going to kill us desu!" All the people in the room had placed their hands over their ears, and were currently yelling along with Suiseiseki. The Diamante blushed, stopped drumming, and then laughed loudly. "Ha! Hizashi-sama's drum is too much for all of you then dearou!" 

Kanaria returned, "Well, you haven't seen the power that Kanaria has in her violin kashira. Watch!" Everyone tried to stop her, but the doll went right ahead and began to play the pretty, deceiving violin. Sound vibrated through the walls as glasses broke and things fell from tables. Now everyone else was holding their hands over their ears; including Hizashitaiko. When it was over, and most everything and everyone were on the ground, the second brother stood up and clapped his hands. "Wai dearou! That was spectacular dearou!" Kanaria grinned, her hands on her hips in a self-satisfactory fashion. "Oh why thank you kashira! It was very good, yes kashira." Hizashitaiko just bowed and waited for another one of the brothers to make an introduction. 

Eibetsu walked ahead, and then bowed to all of them. "I am Eibetsu, seventh of the Diamante troupe desu ne. It is nice to meet you." He gave one more bow, and went off. "Not too talkative, huh desu?" Suiseiseki whispered childishly to her twin. Souseiseki shrugged, and then shook her head somewhat. "I don't like him too much. The quieter ones are always very...strange." 

Before she could ask what her sister meant, Kyoushi was shoved at them, and practically fell on top of Suiseiseki. He was on his knees for a while, trying to regain his composure, and then stood up. He said in an uninterested and cocky voice, "I'm Kyoushi and blah blah blah blah blah. Obviously you bitches don't care too much, so I'll leave it at that. Because you're bitches." He walked off as Suiseiseki was being restrained by Hinaichigo and Souseiseki, all the while screaming, "Let me at the bastard desu! I'll beat him to death with my watering can desu!" 

Douyou added quite cheerfully, "He's the third brother okke!" 

Jun laughed heartily at that, but was stopped when both Shinku and Suiseiseki hit him in the shin. He was on the floor for the next part of the performance. 

Finally, Kurotekai was out, grinning in a very charming manner. He flourished a bow, and was the first of the troupe to come that close to any of the Maidens. When he immediately strolled towards Suiseiseki, all his brothers screamed for him to stop, not wanting in the least for their 'Nii-sama' to die in such a pathetic manner...Except for Kyoushi. 

Strangely enough, he didn't stop, but rather took hold of her hand. Suiseiseki screamed, "What do you think you're doing desu! If you think I'm going to fall for that for one second, then you're-" she paused and blushed as Kurotekai gently kissed her hand, smiling up at the surprised Maiden attractively. "Ah, I must apologize for my stupid younger brother's behavior. I didn't know that even he, with his small intellect, could resist such a beauty. Please pardon us." He kissed her hand again. She blushed harder and stared down at him, giggling. "Oh, it's all right desu. I'm glad to see that someone around here still has manners desu!" she declared, holding her finger up pretentiously. Kurotekai nodded, pulled back, and asked politely, "Ah, if I may ask the name of such a lovely creature-"

"I am Suiseiseki, the third Rozen Maiden doll desu. It is very nice to meet you-" She tilted her head, thinking that the eldest puppet had already said his name. "Oh," he said, rather surprised, and then answered, "I am Kurotekai, first of the Diamante troupe." Kurotekai looked about at all the other sisters. "Please, your beauty astounds me, but your sisters are quite pretty as well. All...very beautiful. Please, if you don't mind; tell me what I might call you." 

Kanaria stepped forward, and then said, "I am Kanaria, the second Rozen Maiden doll and the brains of the Rozen Maiden dolls kashira. It is nice to meet you, Kurotekai kashira," the doll added, sweeping a very adorable bow. 

Suiseiseki gave a whimsical, mocking laugh. "Brains? Talk more about the lack thereof desu!"

Kurotekai, however, gave her a smile, winked playfully, and said in a friendly voice, "Ah then, it's nice to meet you, Kanaria-san. I'm sure you are quite intelligent." 

Souseiseki stared doubtfully at the stranger for a moment, and then said, "Souseiseki, the fourth Rozen Maiden doll." Kurotekai grinned, saying nicely, "Ah, you would look quite lovely in female clothing, I'm sure. Have you ever tired wearing it?" The doll made no reply, and Kurotekai just went on to the next of the sisters. 

Shinku looked at him, and then turned away, saying arrogantly, "I am Shinku, the fifth Rozen Maiden doll. It would do you no good to stare like that."

"Oh, I apologize. I shall stop now." Kurotekai nearly fell over when he was greeted by a sweet, childlike voice. "Hi! I'm Hinaichigo, the sixth Rozen Maiden doll. It's nice to meet you na no!" 

"Uh, likewise, young miss. Could you please let go of my-" He fell over, the youngest of the dolls present staring down at him in a concerned, but friendly manner. "Oh, sorry na no. I...I didn't mean to make you fall like that na no." He waved it off and then stood up, smiling. 

"So, now that we have been properly introduced, I think it would be fine for me to invite you all to our little...performance. I believe that this pretty young lady has told you about us and our reputation," he motioned towards Nori, who giggled. "Well, we're presenting a sort of concert at that old theatre nearby, I've quite forgotten the name, and so, would you like to come?" There was a talk amongst the dolls, but it seemed Nori had already made up her mind. "Oh, you mean the theatre a few blocks down? Oh, it's such a beautiful place, and I've always wanted to see what it looked like from the inside! Yes, yes, yes! Thank you for inviting us, Kurotekai-kun!"

"Ah, no problems miss-"

"Sakurada Nori. And this is my brother, Jun." She motioned toward the bespectacled boy, who didn't even look at them. "Ah, so I see. Well, thank you for inviting us into your charming home, but we don't want to intrude any longer. Come now." Nori stopped them for the moment, holding her hands up. "Oh no, you can't just leave yet! Where are you going to sleep?" Kurotekai smiled nicely, and then shook his head. "We will manage. Thank you again." He led his brothers along, but was stopped. "Are you sure? Because I think we still have room here..."

"Nori! What the hell are you talking about? We already have these crazy dolls to put up with, and now these psychos!"

"Hey watch it you four-eyed freak!" Kyoushi yelled back, disliking the part about being called a psycho. "What did you call me?" 

"That is quite enough. Stop your bickering. The Diamantes may stay here for the night, but they must leave in the morning. That sounds like a decent arrangement, I believe." Shinku, who had not been talking for a while, surprised most everyone by her sudden speaking, but the Diamantes nodded, and most (you know who I'm talking about) bowed. "Thank you Shinku-sama; you are benevolent in your ways." She did not answer, though she smiled slightly on the inside, hiding it from the others with a faint frown. 

"Well, I suppose we should prepare for tonight. Where can we sleep, Nori-san?" The girl smiled kindly and told them quite decidedly, "Ano, I believe you might be able to fit in the living room. Where-how do you sleep?" Kurotekai chuckled softly and called Retsukon forward, who nodded and produced seven small suitcases that all fit on his palm. In the middle of the top of each case was a crystal, diamond-shaped emblem, and it seemed very finely crafted; which was a wonder, since it was so small. 

"I-I don't really understand," the girl said, looking at the small things curiously. Retsukon sighed and set them down on the floor. "Watch please." 

Suddenly, the containers began unfolding themselves and in a few seconds, they were on the floor, perfectly in order. "Thank you again, Nori-san. Oyasumi nasai, mina-san." As if it had been rehearsed, they got into their boxes at the same time, and Douyou gave one last wave and a sweet little, 'nighty-night!' before closing the tops and disappearing under. 

"Speaking of which, I believe it is time for us to be getting to sleep. Souseiseki, I suppose you are to be getting home now?"

The blue-clothed maiden nodded, and then smiled faintly. "I'll be seeing you soon, Shinku; everyone. Suiseiseki, come on." She got ready, and then paused when she felt Suiseiseki tug at her sleeve. "I don't trust these stupid pigs one bit, so I'll be staying here to guard Chibi-chibi desu. Come back early tomorrow desu!" She nodded and got into the case, flying out. 

"Oyasumi nasai kashira!" Kanaria yelled, and laughed heartily. "Tomorrow Kanaria will be here to take your Rosa Mystica once again kashira!" She took out her umbrella, went outside, and then left the house, most probably getting back to her precious Micchan. "Night night everybody na no!" 

Hinaichigo yawned, and then proceeded up the steps, readying herself for bed. "That Kanaria doll has got it all wrong desu. What an idiot desu. Good night Shinku, Nori, Chibi-chibi desu! And good-night Chibi-human," she said, looking over suggestively to Jun. He made no reply, and she just snorted and turned her nose into the air, walking up the staircase; but, not before making a large and unlady-like yawn. She blushed, and then stomped up. Shinku nodded at Jun and followed her sisters to his room, stifling a yawn herself.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 4: Kurotekai's Adventure

"Hey Retsukon, wake up." 

"U-uh? What is it that you want, Kurotekai-kun?" The fifth doll sat up in his case as his older brother sat there, smiling at him. "Ohayou." He looked around, frown clearly lined out despite the shadows that fell over them. "Kurotekai-kun, it is still night. Get back to sleep and don't trouble me any longer." Retsukon yawned again, rubbing his eyes. "But my cute, nerdy little brother, I don't think I can sleep. Have you noticed that there are only five maidens here?" He narrowed his eyes slightly, reaching out for his glasses and putting them on, regardless of it being dark. "Of course I did; what sort of fool do you take me for?" The older puppet rolled his eyes, nodding and patting Retsukon on the head. "Very good. Well then, we need all the items, like Master said, so we're still missing two maidens. The first and the last."

"I should think so. But why did you wake me up in the middle of the night for this reason? Expectantly it's important..."

"I suppose it is. Do you mind if I go supernatural doll hunting? With your music box machine, it shouldn't take too long to track down the other two, right?" Retsukon thought for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Well...yes, all right. You may use my machine. But see that you have it back by morning, or whenever you expect to come back." He nodded and almost began to stand up, and then cringed when he felt a small finger poke him firmly on the back. "Kuro-onii-san, what are you and Retsu-onii-san talking about okke? Is it important?" Douyou asked, rubbing his tiny fist against his large, round eyes, and then yawning. "Huh? Where's the sun now okke? Isn't it morning yet okke?"

"Uh, no Douyou-chan. Go back to sleep." 

"B-but you guys aren't sleeping anymore; can't Douyou also stay with you?" Retsukon coughed into his hand, saying sharply, "Now listen here; you are youngest-- "I'm the second youngest!"—and therefore cannot be allowed to stay at the same hours as us." Douyou pouted, still wiping his eyes. "You're only the fifth puppet! So it should be okay for me to also stay, right?" He looked pleadingly to Kurotekai. The eldest puppet put his hands up and shook his head. "C'mon Douyou-chan, don't you want to play with that nice doll you met today? Uh, what was her name..." Douyou piped up happily, "Oh, you mean Hina-chan! Yup, I want to play with her tomorrow in the morning!" Kurotekai smiled, and then stood up, stretching a little. "Well then, you should get back to sleep so you can get up early and play before we have to go. You know how all the theatres are, right Douyou-chan?"

"I...I guess so okke...But get back soon so you can play too!" Kurotekai grinned, nodding and closing his case before making his way towards the door. "I'll be sure to. See you two soon; see all of you soon, actually." Kurotekai watched as Douyou waved good-bye, and gently pulled himself under the covers inside his case, closing the lid--now there was soft snoring. As he turned around to leave, he paused when he heard a sudden voice. "You...Be sure to be careful, all right Kurotekai-kun?" Retsukon looked at him, frowning. Kurotekai looked back at his brother, gave him a small smile, and then nodded. "Yes, yes; fine. I'll take care. Now you better be getting some sleep."

"But you've forgotten again, you imprudent child." Retsukon threw him the music box. "And keep it safe," he warned. Kurotekai sighed, smiling, tapping the cap of the box. "Will do. See you later." And with that, he was out the door.

* * *

"Are you finally going to use all my energy Suigintou? Are you finally going to kill me?" The black clothed doll sat on the window ledge, staring at a dark-haired human in yellow and blue pajama get-up. "No, you're probably not ready for it. Not even worth my time, most likely," Suigintou said, crossing her arms over her chest and not looking at the girl. "But you promised you would."

"Well, I don't always keep my promises." There came the silence. It was interrupted by the girl speaking again. "Father is coming here again. It's been such a long time now. I...I barely ever see him anymore." Suigintou looked down now, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Good for you then. You're going to see your father now. That's fucking great," she said heatedly, growling somewhat. The girl shook her head, laughing in an upset manner. "Oh no, it's not. He's gone for so long, and now he just wants to come back in my life just now. Just now. He should at least have told them to kill me; that's all I want. He's so selfish." The human shook her head, still laughing a little. "I wish he'd die! I hate him so much; I wish he'd die."

"You should never speak of your father that way. He's...he's your father--you should respect him."

"What for?" Suigintou opened her mouth to answer, but was silenced as she heard footsteps. Quickly, she flew down the window sill, listening from below. A nurse came through the door, knocking. "Megu-chan, are you feeling all right? Getting any better?" Megu looked up at her and smiled. "Oh you know I never will. I'm going to get worse and die very quickly, I should think." The nurse shook her head, walking over to Megu and taking away her tray, the food still on it. She wasn't eating again. "Megu-chan, you're not eating again. You have to eat something if you ever want to get out of this hospital." 

"What's the use? I'm going to die anyways, so I want it to be as soon as possible." 

"Stop talking like that. And close that window. The night is very cold, and we don't want you to catch anything." The nurse started toward the window, very nearly closing it. Megu, however, stopped her by saying, "No, please. Keep it open. I like to hear the wind outside, and it's really not that cold. Please." She stopped and sighed, pulling away from the window. "All right; since you asked so nicely." 

The nurse started off again, but halted briefly, turning back to look at the ailing girl. "Oh yes, I almost forgot: your father is downstairs, waiting for you. When would you be ready to see him?"

"When I'm dead. Tell him he can come up and see me when I die," Megu said decidedly, smiling all the while. The nurse shook her head. "You shouldn't talk like that. I'll just go down and tell him that you're ready." 

After she was gone, Megu sat there, looking at the bed and letting tears fall from her eyes. She wiped them as Suigintou came up again. 

"Oh Suigintou! I'm so glad you didn't decide to leave. Now you can take my life before father comes back! Don't you think it will be tragic? He's going to come up here any second and find me dead. No longer alive. Isn't it sort of beautiful?" Suigintou rolled her eyes, arms still crossed over her chest and frowning. "Yeah, if you're into that morbid sort of stuff. What the hell is your problem?" Megu tilted her head a little, smiling still. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your obsession with death."

"Oh. Well, I told you that I've been sick since I was little, and they kept telling me I'd never live. Everyday, I thought I would die, and continually braced myself for it. And then, after a while, I got used to the idea, and knew that when my time came, I would spread my wings and fly away with my Angel of Death. But now," she stopped to wipe an oncoming tear, "but now it's too hard to bear. Everyday is torture, since I always think the end is near, but it never is. If you kill me now by taking all my energy, then all the pain will end, and I'll finally get to leave this stupid hospital once and for all!" 

Megu looked dreamily toward the window. "Suigintou, do you want to know a secret?"

"Yeah, I'm just dying to know one of your stupid little human secrets." She sighed, secretly interested. "What the hell is it?" Megu straightened up, and then slumped again as the stars outside faded behind all the buildings. "Before I heard about having this horrible disease, I always wondered if I would ever fall in love. I'd meet my handsome prince, and he'd take my hand, and he'd just dance with me, even if it were right in the middle of the street. We'd just slide and glide along so smoothly, and then he'd take my hand, and kiss it, and then tell me he loves me. It's so romantic and charming, don't you agree? To meet a complete stranger and know you're destined for each other at the first glance?"

"Actually it sounds like a complete and total fool's tale. And I though you were one of the smarter ones. Oh well." Megu giggled, holding her hand over her mouth. "But you'll find someone too. Everyone has a person that was meant for them. I...I'll just never meet mine, I guess." Suigintou doubted this would ever happen to her, but stopped herself from speaking as the girl began to sing softly. 

All of a sudden, the eldest doll slipped below the window sill, causing Megu to gaze upon the door. "Hello Megu-chan. How are you feeling now honey? Any better?"

"Don't you call me honey! Where have you been for so long? How come you don't come anymore?" 

"You have to understand that my work keeps me from visiting you. But that doesn't mean I don't want to. Daddy's just been busy with work, is all..." Megu shook her head, now angry, and yelled, "Why don't you go back to work then? Why even bother visiting me at all; we both know that you don't even care, so just leave!"

"Megu, now don't be angry. I love you very much, you know that. But we have to pay for the hospital bills so that you can stay here, and they can treat you and make you better."

"Even you know that I'll never get better. I'm just going to waste away in this hospital forever."

"Now honey, don't talk like that. I keep on getting complaints from the staff that you've been throwing tantrums, and yelling at them."

"Yes, that's right." She calmed down slightly, slouching back considerably and smiling. Her father sighed, walking over, but stopping when his daughter began to look away.

"What is that for? Aren't they treating you nicely here?"

"Oh yes, they're very nice here. They...always take good care of me, I guess."

"Then why are you being so difficult?"

No answer.

"I also heard you haven't been eating lately," he continued. Megu laughed, rolling her eyes. "What's the point? It won't help one bit. Besides, I'm not going to eat that crappy hospital food."

"Now Megu, what did I say about using such language--"

"I don't need to listen to your rules. I'm going to be dead soon. The Angel of Death will come up here and take all my energy, and then I'll be dead."

"Megu! Don't speak like that! What makes you think you're going to die? If you were going to die, it would have happened already." That did it. The girl trembled frantically hysterically, and grabbed her pillow, hurling it at her father. "No! Go away! I hate you so much! I wish you'd die! I wish you'd get run over by a car and die! I wish you'd get shot! I wish anything would happen, just as long as you die!" She chucked another pillow at him, and then broke into tears, crying furiously. 

"Come now Kakizaki-san. Let the poor girl have her cry." The nurse led the father out of the room, sighing. Megu continued to weep, shaking and sobbing, leaving Suigintou outside, wondering what happened. She sat without a word, thinking and blankly staring out into the night. No people, only street lights. Such a dismal looking city.

* * *

Kurotekai was struggling horribly to find his way. He fiddled with the machine every so often, and it wasn't that hard to handle it, but he kept on slipping and was soon in an extremely fierce temper. "Where the hell is that stupid doll? Maybe Kyoushi was right; maybe we should just attack these dolls and take their clothes." He snickered a little, tapping the lid of the music box again. "Heh, that really does sound perverted..." He walked a bit, opening the lid every five seconds. "Okay, how hard is it to find one supernatural doll? Very hard, actually. Hmm, I wonder." 

It had been a few hours already, and his mind began to wander. In the end, he had it all planned out. First, he would slowly charm the Maiden. Then, he would get close enough to her. Finally, when he was close enough to touch her hand...he would strike! Yup, all he had to do was take a piece or scrap or article of her clothing, and then run. Run like his life depended on it, which considering Suiseiseki, it really did. 

"Ha, it's pure genius." Obviously the lack of sleep had taken some sort on toll on his brain. 

After a little while longer, he stopped, falling to his knees and crying. "Waaah! My legs hurt! Just come out already, you stupid doll!" He fell face-first on the floor, sighing. "If I didn't owe Master so much, I would have never agreed to do this. I don't even know what he wants, anyway. Might as well." He opened up the lid of the music box. His eyes widened, and Kurotekai stood up, looking around. "H-huh? What's this?" His ears twitched as the pretty, tinkling melody filled the air. 

"Yes! That means one of them is close...Hope it's the older one. I'm not too much into loli," he joked, and ran down the street. The music box began to glow red suddenly, and he smiled, looking around. "Huh? There's no one here. Shit..."

* * *

Suigintou opened her eyes, which were closed until that moment, and nearly yelled, but stopped herself. How could she conceal herself by yelling? Someone was bound to question her for being a 2-foot tall doll; so she let it go. It didn't help one bit, however, when the voice called out. "Ne! Is anyone there? Supposedly a two-foot tall doll with magical powers or something? Please? I'm a very tired puppet..." 

"Puppet? Who ever heard of a talking puppet?" Suigintou mused, aloud. Suddenly, she nearly fell backwards, being greeted by a seemingly drunk, 2'5 puppet stumbling towards her. "Ah, so it is you then. Very nice to meet you." Despite him being very tired and outwardly drunk, Kurotekai did not let that stop him from flirting with this one. Not only was she his size, but she was quite attractive. _Not to mention she's got breast,_ he added in his mind. "So, boobies," he said, twirling his fingers around suggestively. Suigintou absently held her hand over her chest and said audaciously, "And just what the hell are you supposed to be?" Kurotekai laughed, yawning slightly. "I wouldn't mind if you answered the same question."

"I asked you first."

"Ah, you're right. I'm Kurotekai, first of the Diamante Troupe, and you must be one of the Rozen Maidens. The prettiest, I assume." Suigintou scoffed somewhat. "Look, I don't care who the hell you are; state your business." Kurotekai stared at her chest for a second, and then nodded. 

"Yes miss boobies. You see, my Master is in need of a sample from each Rozen Maiden so that he may obtain...something scientific. Now, all I need is something from you and—Hey! Those are some nice wings you've got there," he said, moving closer to Suigintou. She kicked him quickly with her foot, scowling. "Don't touch me." She suddenly smiled deviously. "So, you want something that belongs to me, hmm? What sort of thing?" In truth, she was asking so that she could tease him a bit more, and then kill him later. Or at least drain him of his power. It couldn't hurt, and it would help her steal her sister's Rosa Mystica. 

All of her thoughts stopped, however, when Kurotekai pushed against her chest naughtily. "Oh I was thinking an article of clothing..." Suigintou, who had had just enough of this guy's harassment, threw him back with one of her wings. "Not going to happen." Kurotekai smiled at her, in spite of the long black feathers that kept him stuck to the ground. He pulled up, ripping his clothes absent-mindedly. "Oh, why not? I'm sure you look so lovely without them on."

"Look, what the hell is your problem?" Suigintou used her wings as a sort of shield, ready to stab him repeatedly if got any closer. He paused, and then straightened up. Now that he had embarrassed himself and removed any chances of getting the item peacefully, he had another idea. "Ah, gomenasai. It's just...I've been traveling for such a long time, and--"

"And you've lost your brain due to it? Che, I didn't know there'd be so many dim-witted people out here. But you are probably the stupidest person around. What the hell was your name again? Kuro of the Diamonds?" Kurotekai swept another bow, this time much more gracefully, and smiling. "Kurotekai, the first of the Diamante Troupe. We're from Italy, so naturally it's been a long walk," he replied sulkily. Suigintou sighed unresponsively, wings falling back but still ready for anything. "Hmm, care to explain what it is exactly you wanted?"

"Uh, yes, of course. Excuse me." He thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, we were created by Diamante Calice, proprietor of the Ombra Theatre, and practitioner of the 'Dark' and/or 'Forbidden' Arts. That's how he made us, obviously...Anyways, we were sent all over the world to...well, we've become some sort of phenomenon, and it's sort of like a traveling troupe. I can't explain well enough." He sighed, furrowing his brows and thinking for a moment how to express himself. "Sorry, I've never been a good orator."

"Yeah, I've noticed..."

"Well, long story short, Master wants us to gather items that have been given to the Rozen Maiden from their 'Father', and bring it back to him. So if you could be so kind as to--" Arrow-like feathers sliced his arm, and he backed up as a large, feather-made sword was drawn. "The things father has given me are far too precious to be given to...junk such as yourself." She quickly raised her arm, and then nearly slashed Kurotekai with the sword. 

"What the hell!" Without even knowing that he did it, two ivy vines came from the floor, restraining both of Suigintou's arms. "Wha--So, it seems you can fight. Well then, you might not be so useless after all. All I need to do is take your power and well, I suppose you'll be dead." She cut herself away from the vines and jumped at the puppet again. Kurotekai jumped back once more, ducking and reappearing behind the doll. "Uh, I don't think that'll happen anytime too soon, beautiful." The vines reached up and grabbed Suigintou by the waist, throwing what seemed only to be air at the floor. "Ugh. Not so weak as you look." She gave off a pretty, sparkling laugh, and then two huge dragons formed from her wings, snapping and growling at the puppet. 

Kurotekai grimaced at the size and temperament of the things, and then ran as the wings grabbed at him. A pure crystal vine shot out of the floor, bashing itself against the ground and breaking into several pieces. Suigintou, using her quick thinking skills, made a shield again. Peeking out to see if the bombardment was over. She looked around in surprise. He was gone.

"Did you miss me darling?" Kurotekai asked cheekily as vines wrapped around the eldest Rozen sister, causing her to be unable to move. "Why you-Let me go you pile of shit!"

"Such spunk. That's very attractive in a woman, you know." She snarled and struggled frantically. "Oh shut up." He gently cupped her chin in his hand, smiling impishly. "Do not think of it as a lie or flattery, but you truly are the prettiest of the sisters. Tell me, what are you called?" She shook her head, refusing to say anything, all the while laughing. "I don't need to tell you anything."

"But what good will it do? I'm going to kill you and bring you to Master anyways..."

"Fine then. I am Suigintou the first Rozen Maiden doll...and you are going to find out that I don't die so easily." Her ragged black wings spread out, tearing the vines apart, and she grabbed the sword again, this time succeeding in stabbing Kurotekai with it. He groaned and closed one eye, stumbling back. The Maiden smiled crazily, lifting her arm to finish him off when—there was the singing again. 

Megu must have gotten over the little visit, and was now singing a little ditty. Suigintou looked up at the window and heard a low call, "Angel of Death? Suigintou? Where are you? Isn't it time you got back into your case?" The doll continued to gaze at the window, and kicked Kurotekai on the side, cruelly saying, "You're lucky for now. That's just a warning, but I'll be back soon to finish you off. Stupid retarded human..." she mumbled, secretly happy that Megu had called for her. 

Kurotekai, on the other hand, sprinted like hell, running and making his way through the area he had circled in a few hours in a matter of minutes. After he reached the house and opened the glass door again—he had forgotten to lock it—he walked inside, swaying. He dropped to his knees, opening his case and huddling inside, closing the lid above as he cradled the fruit of his effort; a single, black feather...

* * *

"Kuro-onii-san! Wakey--wakey!" 

"Huh? What? What time is it now? Why are you waking me up?" Kurotekai demanded, tired as anything. Douyou smiled still, poking his brother on the forehead. "It's morning time okke! You only have a little while to play with the pretty Maidens! Everyone else is up now okke," he added, straightening as Retsukon looked down at his weary sibling, sighing a little. "You were gone for hours. What became of my music box?"

"Huh?" Kurotekai thought for a moment, and then cringed. "Gah, sorry Retsukon-kun, but I sort of broke it on the way there. You see-"

"You broke it? How could you break it! I worked days on that one thing, you...you..." He calmed himself down, and flicked Kurotekai on the forehead. "You're a fool. What became of your efforts then?" At that, he grinned, lifting up his pillow and showing the feather from the night before. "See? It was worth something." Retsukon adjusted his glasses, picking up the plume. "Huh? This is just a quill. Poor simple Kurotekai-kun, how sleepy were you?"

"Sleepy enough to see an angel vision. Suigintou, I think her name was. Lovely as any girl here, perhaps thrice as much, and chesty enough to...she has wings as well, and I took that from her. She's quite the fighter too."

"So then, you fought her? Sounds more like Kyoushi than yourself."

"Yeah, well, I was pretty sleepy, and I sort of harassed her..."

"...You're a sickening type of person, you know that? Repulsive."

"Ha! You're just jealous, since I was able to touch her breasts. Lovely." Retsukon shook his head, and then sighed. "Oh well." Retsukon shrugged and opened up a small, red, velvet bag, placing the plume within. "Here it'll be safe. Now, onto the next doll..."

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 5: So the True Battle Begins!

That morning, while Kurotekai lay sleeping in his case ("That idiot sure can sleep desu!" "Well, he seems to be the sluggish sort of servant."), all his brothers were awake, playing with the other Maidens. "Ah, Hina-chan! That's not fair okke!"

"Huh? Why not na no?"

"You're not supposed to throw it directly at my head okke!"

"Hontou na no? Okay, sorry na no!" And they continued their meal. Hizashitaiko was eating furiously, and then said, "Where is that pretty Rozen Maiden with the violin dearou? Where is...Kanaria-san?" Suiseiseki snorted and laughed loudly. "Ha! Why would anybody want such a fool here desu? Other than a fool such as yourself desu." Hizashitaiko yelled, "Fool? Hizashi-sama is no fool dearou! How dare you dearou!" And they started yelling at each other, furiously throwing food in all directions.

"Suiseiseki!" Souseiseki had taken cover, bringing herself lower. She was there rather early that morning, but Master had permitted it, as long as she was home before dinner. Kouunshi was already on the floor, looking as if a nuclear bomb was in the room and rolling in fetal position. "No more fighting, no more fighting..." he repeated slowly to himself, and then squeaked when Kyoushi yelled, "That's it! What the hell is your problem you, difficult bitch?"

"B-bitch?" Suiseiseki's eyes were overcome by fire, and she lifted her watering can. "Prepare to die, you ignoramus desuuuu!" She jumped onto the table and literally beat Kyoushi with the watering can. "Argh! Get away from me!" The puppet batted her back, though she continued her attack. Souseiseki sighed, wanting very much to summon her shears and finish the match once and for all. "Brother, I beg of you, please stop. They have all shown us much kindness and--" He was then knocked out by his brother's needle.

"You want to fight, huh? I'll give you a fight!" They had a duel, right then and there, swishing their weapons at each other. Shinku shook her head, looking very much bored. "Aren't you going to stop them Shinku?" Souseiseki asked. The fifth doll sighed, putting her tea down. "Why? They will stop eventually, and I have no need to discontinue their enjoyment." Souseiseki was surprised, but nearly attacked herself when Kouunshi was at her feet, pulling her pants. "Oh, sorry. I thought...sorry madam." He bowed, and then scurried away quickly, blushing and embarrassed. "Huh? What's wrong with him?" Suddenly Hinaichigo screamed.

"No! My...my strawberry na no. It has...fallen to the ground." Suiseiseki pointed at Kyoushi. "This is entirely your fault, you stupid, juvenile—"

"Me? What the hell did I do? You're the one who started it!" Suiseiseki huffed, crossing her arm over her chest. "Hmph. Well, you were the one who called me a bitch desu." Before Kyoushi could retort, everyone turned back to Hinaichigo; she was giggling.

"Here you go, Hina-chan. I don't want it too much; you can have Douyou's strawberry okke!" Douyou had stabbed his strawberry with a fork, and was handing it over to the little Maiden. "Thanks a lot na no! You're really nice, Douyou-chan na no!" And they both laughed a little. "How cuuuute!" Hizashitaiko swooned. "Douyou has learned to be so nice!" Kyoushi sighed, grunting. "He is a guy after Chibi-kawaii's heart. What's this idiot getting himself into?" Kouunshi, however, clapped his hands softly and jumped up and down. "It's so...sweet." He smiled, and then, finding he had lost his appetite, walked into the kitchen.

"Sakurada-san, might I...I help you...cook?" He ended so quietly that it could barely be heard, but Nori just smiled and nodded. "Of course! Call me Nori, though." The girl was surprised to find how good the puppet was at cooking, and it really seemed a meal fit for a king. "My, it looks so tasty...Jun-kun! Breakfast!" No answer. Suddenly, a voice called down, "I'm studying! Don't bother me!" Nori persisted, running over to the stairs. "But it's a special breakfast today! Please come down."

"...Special? How?"

"You'll see. Just come down!" Jun came down, mumbling something about being disturbed. "Okay, I'm down, now what do you want?" He wa suddenly hustled to his seat, and there in front of him lay a very large breakfast. "C'mon, don't just sit there, baka!" Kyoushi yelled. Jun growled and took a bit out of the omelet. He chewed for a moment. "Mmm..." Kouunshi fainted, and his brother held him up, sighing. Jun swallowed, and then shrugged. "It's good. Who made it? Suiseiseki?" Suiseiseki shook her head, her hands on her hips in fists. "No, I didn't cook anything today desu. Nori must have made it desu." Nori held her hands up, shaking her head and smiling. "Oh no. Kouunshi-kun made it." Everyone yelled together, including Kyoushi, who let go of his brother.

"WHAT? HE COOKS?!"

Suiseiseki snickered snobbishly, wagging her finger. "For shame desu. You should have known your own brother is gay desu." Kyoushi lifted his needle, ready to attack. Kouunshi stopped him, and asked Jun, "You...really? It's...not bad?" Jun nodded, eating a little more. "Yeah, it's good. Hey, what are you doing now you stupid puppet?" Kouunshi wasn't listening; he was so happy that he was twitching. A strange defect he had whilst he was being built; the Master had a cold, kept on mixing the wrong materials, and came out with this feminine, twitchy, shy, scared, worthless piece of "junk". In truth, he had several talents that he couldn't showcase, since they were considered girly. Kouunshi began to run around the room. "Kyaaaa! Thank you so much Sakurada-san, you're so kind!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now what the hell are you doing?"

"He's dancing. Stop dancing you pansy," Kyoushi growled, wanting very much to stab his younger twin with the needle. Suddenly, a crash banged through the whole house. "Finally, after 4932 tries, I have made it into the house all by myself! It is I Kanaria, the brains of the Rozen Maidens kashira!" Hizashitaiko waved. "Kanaria-san! Nice to see you again dearou! How are you doing today dearou?"

"Very fine, than—Wait! Don't you try to distract me kashira! Now I will take all your Rosa Mystica kashira." She prepared her violin, holding it to her chin, and then stopped. Hizashitaiko pointed to the food. "You wanna eat dearou? Kouunshi made a big meal and all, and you like food, right dearou?" Kanaria paused, and then thought for a moment. _He's offering me food kashira? That's nice...But wait! What if he's only doing it because the food is poisoned kashira? No, I won't fall for that kashira! _Kanaria shook her head, smirking. "Hnn, trying to make me forget my mission with you delicious food, eh kashira? Well, Kanaria, the brains of the Rozen Maidens, will not be fooled by such a dirty trick kashira!" She lifted the violin again, only to drop it. "Wh-what is that? Is it...is it tamagoyaki?"

Kouunshi looked, and then nodded shyly. "Y-yes...I'm sorry for being loud before a-and...dancing. It is, madam Kanaria." Kanaria stepped back, sweating. "No...I won't kashira. I can't...I won't...help it!" She ran at the food, eating mouthful after mouthful of omelet. "Oh, she really likes your tamagoyaki, ne Kouunshi-kun?"

"Watashi...Tabun wa..." He blushed harder and looked down so that his hat covered his eyes. Hizashitaiko stared, and then jumped on the table.

"No one can eat more than Hizashi-sama! Prepare to lose dearou." And they had an eating contest right then and there, finishing all the food before anyone could get anything. Hizashi and Kanaria nearly would have eaten their plates, if Retsukon and Shinku, at the same time too, hadn't said, "Stop this foolishness. Don't be so very childish." Both of them stopped, faces full of foodstuffs. Hizashi stared, swallowed, and then bowed. "Kanaria-san is very worthy of me dearou."

"Hizashi-sama is quite good at eating kashira." They both nodded at each other in acknowledgement.

"Hizashi-onii-sama, can I go play with Hina-chan okke?"

"All right Douyou-chan! Be careful!" He nodded. "We will!" Hinaichigo waved at Kanaria. "Hi Kanaria na no! Good-bye Kanaria na no!" And they were off, heading towards the backyard to play. "Well Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, would you mind helping me with the plates?" Souseiseki smiled a little. "All right. Suiseiseki—"

"Fine, fine desu. What is wrong with everyone? Are they creating...couples or something desu? I think its weird desu!" She lifted her finger in the air, prattling on endlessly.

"Well, you might be paired up as well. There are seven," Souseiseki commented. Suiseiseki raised an eyebrow. "Who's left for me then? The prissy one, the smart-ass know-it-all, the little, creepy kid, or the retard anger management-needing psycho desu?! I don't think so desu!" Souseiseki chuckled. "You are a little like Kyoushi, actually..."

"No way! I'm so much sweeter and nicer than that ignoramus desu!" Suiseiseki shook her twin. "Are you crazy Souseiseki desu?!" As soon as she let go, Souseiseki wobbled around, shaking off the nausea. "Ugh, don't do that." She sighed, holding her head. "Fine, you don't need to be paired with anyone. Just...stop shaking me." Suiseiseki scoffed, continuing. "And who do you think you will end up with desu? The one who cooks desu? What's his name--?"

"Kouunshi. Listen, Suiseiseki--"

"Ah, so you do like him desu!" Souseiseki stepped back, slightly mortified. "I-It's not like that. I just knew his name and all, and--" Suiseiseki interrupted, "Do you think he's handsome desu? Do you like it that he cooks?"

"Suiseiseki, you're being ridiculous. I just met him, and it was barely a proper introduction--"

"But it was love at first sight desu! Oh Kouunshi, Souseiseki wants to tell you something desu!" Suiseiseki called, and then ran away towards the kitchen, helping Nori with the dishes. "Wait Suiseiseki!" Souseiseki called out, but to no avail. She was gone.

"Y-yes...Souseiseki-san..." Kouunshi, still looking down, shuffled up to the boyish twin, blushing. Souseiseki looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh, Kouunshi..." she trailed off, and then coughed into her hand. "The food you made today must have been good; I didn't think anyone could eat so much."

"Thank you madam Souseiseki-san...Is...Is that what you wanted...t-to tell me?"

"Uh, no. I just wanted to say...I just wanted to say..." _Stupid Suiseiseki; what am I supposed to do now? _Luckily, a distraction came. Kyoushi yelled, "Hey! Kouunshi! I need to ask you something, so get your lazy ass over here!" Kouunshi was startled, and blushed harder. "Would you...please...allow me to--" Souseiseki smiled, nodding. "Of course. I don't want to bother you." Kouunshi blushed so hard he could feel his face burn. "Thank you...s-so much. So...kind..." He bowed again, and then ran for it. Souseiseki let out a sigh of relief, and then looked to the kitchen. "Suiseiseki!"

* * *

Kanaria sat on the picnic blanket, eating her rice. The air outside held the lovely smell of spring, and all the other Rozen Maidens were playing, yelling and chasing after each other; especially Kyoushi, who they tied up and chased around with a baseball bat. "One must always finish the rice first, and then eat the best part afterwards kashira! And one must always chew very well," she added, and ate her rice slowly, chewing and chewing for what seemed like hours. "Okay!" she said, readying herself. "Now is the time Kanaria can have some tamagoyaki kashira! Prepare...Now--" A crow came forward, snatching up the omelet and leaving Kanaria in bitter tears.

"Noooo..." she groaned. "My precious...omelet kashira..." She was taken from her thoughts when Hizashitaiko shook her by the shoulder. "Kanaria-san, might I see your violin? It looks very pretty and..." Kanaria shook her head. "Why do you want to kashira?"

"I want to see how well-made it is dearou. You see, my drum was hand-made, and I just wanted to compare dearou!"

"Well, Kanaria's violin is probably much better, but you may look at it kashira." She hesitated, and then let Hizashitaiko hold it. That did it. In once second, he had bolted away and yelled, "Retsukon-kun, here is her violin dearou! Catch!" He threw it at the bespectacled brother, who could only flail his arms about wildly, look really stupid, and then fall on his back as the instrument pounded him on the head. Kanaria came over, slapped Hizashitaiko, planted her foot on Retsukon's face, and picked up the violin.

"How dare you kashira! No one should be able to take Kanaria's violin and not pay the price. Brace yourself!" She began playing very loudly.

Hizashitaiko, still recovering form the slap, shook it off and wobbled up, trying to stand still. "Well, Hizashi-sama's drum will take care of that!" He began pounding loudly. Soon, all of the earth was shaking, and everything—dishes, tables, windows, and Jun's glasses—broke. "Stop this at once." Shinku said. Kanaria halted.

"Hizashitaiko, impede your fun right now; there is much destruction from it." The puppet stopped, and then fell to the floor, tired. "Whew, that was tiring dearou..." Kanaria nodded. "I agree kashira. Very tiring indeed..."

* * *

"Douyou-chan, what are you doing na no?" Hinaichigo asked, watching the young Diamante draw on the floor. "Drawing. Here okke!" He lifted the finished painted flower from the ground, handing it to the girl and smiling. "For you, Hina-chan okke!" Hinaichigo put her hands to her cheeks, squealing in delight. "Oh really Douyou-chan? Thank you very much na no! It's so real na no!" She sniffed it, and then tilted her head. "How strange...it even smells like a flower na no..." Douyou nodded, and held up a finger. He was thinking secretly how to get the item from this Maiden and not hurt her feelings. "Hina-chan has a very pretty bow okke! Who made it?"

"Father made it for me when I was created na no...Why do you ask Douyou-chan na no?" Douyou paused, tapped his head, and then shrugged. "No reason Hina-chan okke...Hey look, a pretty butterfly!"

"Where?" The little doll turned her head around and began searching for the said butterfly. There was none. She fell down again, sighing. "There's no butter—my ribbon! It's gone na no!" Douyou shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen it okke. It was on your head a little while ago..." Hinaichigo began to cry. "But now it's not na no! Where'd my ribbon go?" Douyou cringed as the guilt started to creep up on him. "But Hina-chan, Douyou can make you another one..."

"It's not the same! F-father made that for me, and Hinaichigo lost...lost it!" She was crying pretty hard now—Guilt was holding him in a chokehold. "Please...Kouunshi is really good at making stuff, maybe he can make you a new bow okke—"

"No! No one can make Hinaichigo a new bow na no!" She was wiping away all the little tears. Okay, now guilt was kicking him in the crotch. "Okay, here, Douyou found it," Douyou muttered, standing up and taking the bow from under his pants. Hinaichigo lifted her hands over her head and squealed again with joy. "Oh yes! Thank you so much Douyou-chan na no!" She hugged him as the guilt left. He was savoring the hug until suddenly all eyes went back on Kyoushi and Suiseiseki.

"What do you mean my dress looks like a circus tent desu? It looks perfect desu!"

"It looks like a circus tent, you retard doll! Look at all that lace and ribbons and ties...ugh!" Suiseiseki huffed, turning away and bringing her nose up high into the air. "Well you're not one to talk desu! Look at that ridiculous get-up; it looks like a faggot's!" Kyoushi stepped forward angrily, and then yelled, "It looks like your frickin' brother's you idiot!" Souseiseki sighed, looking down. "I'm not her brother. I'm her sister."

"Yes that's right, you can even differentiate between the two genders, you nincompoop desu!"

"It's not my fault that she looks like a guy!" Suiseiseki opened her mouth to say that she didn't, closed her mouth because she knew it was a lie, and then lied anyway. "What do you mean desu? Souseiseki may not be as pretty as me—"Thanks Suiseiseki"—but she is still a Maiden! How dare you desu!" Kyoushi stomped his foot, and then looked back at all the Diamantes. "Hey, you guys agree with me, right? She looks like a man!" Souseiseki said, "It's not my fault I was created to look like this; all Father's plans are perfect and whole, and you of all people have no right to question him." Suddenly Retsukon coughed into his hand. "Of course we don't, please pardon my brother. But even you know that you do look somewhat...boyish." Douyou laughed and pointed. "You have nice eyes, mister! They're just like Suiseiseki-san's, except hers are on a different side okke!"

"Hizashi-sama thinks you make for a wonderful...doll dearou..." Eibetsu shrugged. "It's a girl desu ne." Kyoushi sighed. "All of you are such idiots...What do you say Kouunshi?" The frightened puppet turned red again and looked down. "Please br-brother, don't make m-me answer that q-q-question." He blushed harder because of his stutter and turned away shyly. Suiseiseki smiled devilishly. "You should get him some speaking lessons desu!" Souseiseki shook her head. "Don't tease so much Suiseiseki."

Suiseiseki tilted her head. "Why ever not desu? Oh, I forgot he was your boyfriend desu!" Kouunshi heard that, and fell to the floor. "Huh? Shit, he fainted." Kyoushi stepped back as all the brothers came and took Kouunshi back to his case. Souseiseki was flushed as well, and she looked away in hopes that no one would see it. "Suiseiseki, you're being so..." she shook her head. "You're such a baby Souseiseki! He's so cute, don't you think so desu?" Kyoushi growled. "That's it! This has gone far enough!" Suiseiseki put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean desu? Hey, what are you doing with that desu? Wait, stop, STOP!"

The mud ball hit her smack in the face.

She fell on her butt, and then began to wipe it off, mud caked all over her hands. "You bastard desu! I'm going to break all your bones and use them to make sugar cookies desu!" She began to cry, and Kyoushi just pointed, laughing. "Ha, not so tough now, huh?" The other Rozen sisters had had enough by the looks of it. "Don't make Suiseiseki cry na no!" Hinaichigo threw a mud ball at Kyoushi, and he fell to the floor, spitting out dirt and grime. "Why you little—" Retsukon tried to stop him, but found himself getting hit instead. "Oh, sorry na no! I didn't aim for you!"

He growled, trying not to lose his temper. What could he gain by losing his temper? Easy: reeeeveeengeeee! "You silly, impudent child!" He threw mud at Hinaichigo. "Hey, stop hurting Chibi-chibi!" Suiseiseki, eyes burning like flames and holding two handfuls of mud, splashed it at both of the Diamantes. "H-hey! You're hurting Douyou's brothers okke! Stop it okke!" He hesitantly picked up some mud, and threw it at Suiseiseki.

He missed; it hit Shinku instead.

She stared in shock. "Why I never--" Shinku was never one to get angered easily, but they had ruined her precious clothes, not to mention they also hit her on the hair. It was...too much to bear! She began throwing mud furiously. And that's how the war began. "Prepare to die you idiots!" Eibetsu just threw mud uninterestedly, and he was definitely hit the most. It seemed as if he didn't move at all, and almost wanted to get hit. "Get down Eibetsu-chan! You'll get hurt okke!"

"I'm fine, thank you desu ne."

Soon all of them were coated with mud, growling and scowling. The backyard was a mess. Kyoushi summoned his needle, and began tapping it on the floor. "That was fun," he said through his gritted teeth, and then suddenly slashed at Suiseiseki. She fell back, holding her watering can in front of her. Souseiseki was shocked by the brutal action, summoned her shears, and began to fight the brother off. "Two against one; now that can't be fair," Kyoushi growled, stepping back. Kouunshi peered from behind the glass door. "Mi-mina-san...sorry I fai-fainted...it's...you were having a..."

"Kouunshi, you priss, come down here and lend me a hand!" He used the bulbous end of the needle to smack Suiseiseki on the head, and to put it simply, she wasn't too pleased.

"Bastard! I'll kill you desu!" She commenced beating him furiously with the watering can, screaming obscenities. Kouunshi couldn't stand watching his brother getting hit repeatedly—even though he did deserve it—so he pulled out a long pieces of string, threw it up in the air, and then captured the two inside. "Please...don't...f-f-f-ight..." he stuttered, and then loosened the ties a little so that they could breath. "What the hell was that desu!" Suiseiseki shouted, and felt a finger poked her roughly on the side.

"Kouunshi just captured both of us. Great, I lost to my prissy pansy of a younger brother..." Souseiseki, still holding her shears and ready for more fighting, held the huge scissors to Kouunshi's neck. "Let Suiseiseki g—" He screamed a very girly scream. "Waaaah! Please don't kill me! I didn't want to...I was just...trying to...waaaah!" He began hopping up and down, crying. Souseiseki cringed, stepping back. "You shouldn't be crying..." He stopped immediately, blushed, and let the two of them go. "Please...forgive...me..." Kyoushi came and noogied his younger twin. "You retard! Do you want to die or something?!"

"No! Never! I'm sorry!" Both of the Gardener's sighed, shaking their heads. A squeak was heard from behind them.

"The backyard! What h-happened here?" Nori stared in shock and then...no one could breath afterwards. They cleaned up the mess without speaking, and then all fell on the floor, too tired to speak, too tired to think. Nori clapped her hands, happy again—how different this persona was than her true, demonic, angry side. So...scary...

"Now that's all cleaned up, maybe I should wash your clothes. It's all muddy, and that wouldn't do any of you too much good." All of them, without any words of complaint, took off their clothes and just lay there on the grass, sleeping. Kyoushi was the first to come to his senses. "Argh, I'm in my underwear! What the hell?!" Suiseiseki looked down, and then yelled, "Don't you dare look at me, you damned perverts desu!" The Diamantes blushed hard, the Rozen sisters hid from them, and then Retsukon asked, "Wait? So it's all fine if they get to see us in out underwear, but it's wrong and perverted to look at them?"

They all shouted and hid as well. Kyoushi suddenly blinked. "Hey guys, I think I have an idea. It's pretty bold, but I think it might just work..."

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 6: So the Battle Continues!

The Diamante brothers were huddled up together in a circle, whispering. On the other side, the Rozen sisters were hiding behind the grill, also murmuring to each other in hushed tones.

"Ah, I don't trust those perverts one bit desu! They'll look at us and try to take advantage of us desu!" Suiseiseki was rambling again, shaking up and down as she did it. The doll was readying her for a massacre; probably to do with chainsaws. Souseiseki was mortified, though kept a look of emotionless distaste. "Suiseiseki...they wouldn't..." Hinaichigo tilted her head, moving out of the circle.

"Hey, what's 'take advantage of' mean na no? Is it bad?" Suiseiseki opened her mouth to explain, eyes closed and a cheeky little grin gracing her face, and spoke out, "Mmhp!" She opened her eyes, finding Souseiseki's hand over her mouth. "Don't tell her!" she hissed, growling.

Kanaria shouted loudly and, in a very priggish tone, "Ah, Kanaria will make sure they never even get that close kashira! She'll show them!" The orange-clothed doll took out her violin again, holding it to her chin and jumping out from behind the grill. "Now get ready for—

All the Diamantes got nosebleeds. They fell to the floor, twitching horribly. "Huh?" Kanaria stared at them in confusion. "Hmm...Aha! Kanaria is so powerful that she didn't even have to try and beat them kashira! They fell to the ground from all her power kashira!" Suiseiseki pulled her back in, cackling. "You're such a foolish doll Kanaria desu! They just got nosebleed from seeing you desu!" She added in a dark snarl, "The damned perverts!"

Souseiseki shook her head, and then looked to Shinku. "Shinku, is something wrong?" Souseiseki noticed her sister was being especially quiet, and was watching the brothers recover slowly. Shinku sighed, shaking her head as if she had been interrupted from something important. "Be quiet now. We do not need to attract more attention to ourselves—that means you, Kanaria." The doll huffed. "Hmph!"

Meanwhile, the brothers began to talk again, once the twitching and shock had subsided. Kyoushi was currently dictating a plan of his yet again. "Okay guys, here's my plan: We wait for the glasses chick to get to the laundry room. Once she's inside, we'll create a sort of distraction and make her get out, yeah? Anyways, once she's gone, one of us will get over there and take their clothes. I'm thinking that would be Retsukon or Eibetsu, and Douyou or Kouunshi could be distractions! I'll lead, and Hizashitaiko over here just has to stay the hell away. Simple. How does that sound?" Kyoushi lay on the floor, dazed and with a very large bump on top of his head. "Baka! Do you honestly assume that ludicrous proposal would work? They give the impression of greater intelligence than that—well, some of them. That Suiseiseki-- I can't tell..." Douyou scratched his little head, still blushing from the little shock they had gotten earlier, and asked, "Hizashi-onii-sama? What was Kanaria-san wearing? It was awfully frilly okke..." Hizashi froze from shock at the question, but before he could answer, Kyoushi responded for him.

"You see, the Rozen Maidens are evil, stupid dolls that like to kill little puppets. Under their frilly, happy, nice, little innocent dresses, they wear something terrible..." Douyou stepped back, slightly afraid, but pressed his brother on. "Wh-what is it okke?" Kyoushi smiled deviously. "Well, they wear a sort of armor that can kill. It...It puts you into a sort of coma, and it'll end badly; trust me." The child nodded, shaking a little. "Now they only prey on little, weak puppets like Kouunshi, but they leave alone the stronger ones." Douyou tilted his head. "Well, Douyou's not weak okke..."

"Yes, you are. Now they will come and get you by the head, and make you stare at their evil armor! You will die of blood loss!" he suddenly yelled. Douyou shrieked and put his hands over his eyes, running around.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Douyou does not want to die okke!"

Retsukon smacked him on the back of the head again, sighing. "You thoughtless simpleton; why did you tell the child that?" Kyoushi was standing there, satisfied, and pushed his younger brother down. "Heh, he was getting pretty annoying, so I took care of it." Retsukon suddenly tapped his head. "H-hey, why did their Father create underwear for them anyways? I suppose some mediums are perverts, but..." Kyoushi rubbed his head as well. "Uh, yeah, that's pretty weird...Hey Hizashi-baka!" Hizashitaiko turned to his brother, leaning down and tapping his drum a little. "Yes? You called for Hizashi-sama?"

"Yeah. About what happened a few seconds from right now...?"

"Ah, you mean Kanaria-san? Ee, Hizashi-sama cannot forget, nor does he want to dearou." The puppet "slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Something is definitely wrong with you Hizashi-baka. How could you like girls? I mean, they're so—

"Pretty?"

"No."

"Smart?"

"Like hell!"

"Uh, girly?"

"Exactly!" Kyoushi snapped his fingers, nodding. "That's the word I was looking for. Thanks Douyou-chibi!" Douyou frowned. "That's not Douyou's name!"

Suiseiseki suddenly shouted, "Hey you perverts desu! What are you talking about now desu?" Kyoushi yelled back, "Nothing that would concern you, you aho!" Suiseiseki steamed, "How dare you call me such a vulgar name, chibi puppet desu! Are you talking about how to break it to your dim-witted 'Master' that one of his creations is gay desu?" she asked tauntingly, wagging her finger. Kouunshi, who had been back up against the wall, rocking back and forth, buried his head in his knees. "I'm s-s-sorry...I did-didn't mean to...to be...so...Sorry...sorry..." He was huddled up close to the wall.

Kyoushi trembled with rage—literally! Well, actually it was more jumping up and down and stomping his feet, but you get the idea. "You want to settle this like real men? I'll show you how to respect us!" Suiseiseki stuck her nose in the air, snorting. "Ha! You're not even real men, so that would do neither of us any good desu!"

Hinaichigo waved at Douyou. "Douyou-chan, are you okay na no? You're really running around a lot..." Douyou stopped running, waved at Hinaichigo, remembered what his brother said, and then ran around again, screaming, "Noooooooooooo! Don't kill Douyou okke! He's innocent, and the pretty maidens are so nice—they won't kill me, will you okke?" He hid behind Hizashitaiko, who was blushing like anything. "Hizashi-sama...mustn't look...It's impolite to stare at the ladies dearou..." Kanaria walked up to him, and poked the puppet with the stick of her violin. "What is Hizashi-sama doing now kashira? He's sweating an awful lot—are you being perverted towards Kanaria kashira?" He backed up, putting his hands up and shaking his head rapidly. "Never! No! You're so nice looking, though dearou..." She would've spoken more, but another scream stopped that.

"EEEEEEEK! Y-you stupid, simple ignoramus desu! You hit my head so hard desuuuu..." Suiseiseki rubbed her bruised cranium which, not more than five seconds ago, had been hit by the very firm, very large, very shiny end of Kyoushi's needle.

Kyoushi, who was not one to let go of a victory, smirked, hands on his waist. "Ha ha ha! I am triumphant! See Kouunshi? You can learn a lot about women from me." Kouunshi whimpered, hands over his eyes. "You shouldn't hit people Kyoushi; p-please...It's wrong..."

"Haaaa-yah!" Suiseiseki smashed her watering can over the gloating Diamante, snarling. "Bakabakashii! That's what you get for hitting me on the head so hard desu!" Kouunshi fell back again in surprise, waving his hands in front of him in pure fear. "Kyaaa, onegai!" It was too late. Kyoushi stumbled, holding his head, and then lashed out with his psychotic fury. "Stupid bitch, take this, and that, and this, and tha-

_THUMP! SCREECH! BOOM!_

Suiseiseki whacked him in the face. "Ah hah! See what you get? Now get lost baka desu!" Kyoushi smothered his palms on his face. "No effing way! Ugh, my eyes!" Kouunshi sighed, hands on the floor and sitting down neatly. "Oh dear..."

Suiseiseki nodded proudly, smiling nicely. "That's right desu. Be good Chibi puppet desu!" Kouunshi looked up at her and ran. "Come here! I'll show you to call me Chibi!!" he screamed, and then reached out to grab her dress. The doll 'meeped', and then ran to Souseiseki. She grabbed her twin's shears and held them in front of her. "Come closer and I'll really decapitate you desu!"

"Like you could!" Kyoushi continued to speed towards her. Suiseiseki growled, lifting it over her head. "I warned you baka-chibi! Take this desu!" She rammed it down.

A small, deformed hand held it up, looking at her indifferently and yet curiously, which, though conflicting, are the only words that could describe the expression.

"Ah, I'm afraid I can't let you fight like that Suiseiseki-san," Retsukon said, interrupting the fight. The puppet was standing in between the two of them. "What is that disgusting thing desu?" she asked, appalled. Retsukon put his fist up, snarling, "They're my puppets! Don't ever insult them, you insolent wench!" Before she could answer, the puppet took away the shears and ran back to its master.

Souseiseki yelled, "Give that back! Suiseiseki, why did you take it in the first place?" the angry doll asked her sister. She answered back just as heatedly, "Because he hit me over the head very, very hard desu! It hurt, and I'm sure you wouldn't like it too much Souseiseki desu," she whined. Souseiseki sighed, nodding. "I can get that but...Well, can't you be civil?"

"Civil? With him?!" Suiseiseki asked in shock, pointing at Kyoushi.

The puppet scowled. "Hey!" It seemed another battle would ensue. Finally, Kouunshi stood up and took the shears from Retsukon.

"P-p-please excuse me R-Retsukon-san..." He shuffled up to the Gardeners, got down on one knee, and held out the large scissors, looking away. Souseiseki seemed a little confused, and then took the shears. "Thank you..." she muttered. Suiseiseki gazed at the both of them, and stood up. "You are lovers then desu! Oh, how romantic Souseiseki desu!" Souseiseki growled and shouted back, "He's not my lover! Stop teasing us!" Kouunshi blushed harder. "Y-yes, madam Souseiseki and I are not lovers...Please forgive...me for...I'm sorry..." Souseiseki rubbed her temples. "Kouunshi, I'm sorry for the misconception." He smiled a little, stood up, and then bowed again. "Ple-please don't think about it. It's...it's really very...it's fine..." He looked at her and blushed again. Seemingly he was becoming a little more _male_ by the looks of it. Kyoushi was shaking his head in disbelief. "Stop flirting Kouunshi! Get over here now!" He squeaked, and then bowed one more time, blushing again. "Please pardon me..." He ran like the wind to his brother.

"Brother, I...I wasn't flirting, I s-swear..." Kyoushi put his arms on his shoulders. "You're not so gay now, huh asstard brother of mine? Are you into her?" He smacked his twin up-side the head. "You deserve to die because of that; be glad I'm a merciful person, you sonofabitch!" Kouunshi began whimpering again with his big, frightened eyes growing even larger by the second, causing the puppet to look like some sort of fish. "I'm ve-very sorry for d-doing that...Kyoushi..." He blushed, now thinking that he really _had_ been into her, and he really _did_ like her. Did he really deserve to die too, then?

Kyoushi rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine. Now huddle up again! C'mon!" Douyou, who had tired out of running, jumped Hizashitaiko from behind and cheered as his brother ran towards the yelling, loud-mouthed Diamante. "Okay, what did you have in mind Kyoushi dearou?"

"Yeah, tell us something we can do to finish the mission okke! Douyou will do anything now—he doesn't want to get hit by the killing armor at all okke..." Kouunshi shivered, looking down shyly. "Ah...Gomenasai...I should have helped somehow, I just know it..." Hizashitaiko steadied his brother, let go, allowed him fall to the floor again, and asked Kyoushi, "What is it then?! Hizashi-sama wishes to know immediately!" Kyoushi flipped him the bird and then answered, "Well, how about we sorta...Okay, this would sound a lot more like Chibi-kawaii than me but...how about we woo them? You know, make them give us their stuff? Because..." He stopped talking and turned his eyes at Retsukon.

The bespectacled puppet sighed and nodded. "By the reading of my machine, these dolls at full power are about twice as strong as each of us. That's a lot of power, and there really is only one way. We already have one down, though, since Kurotekai-kun had an adventure yesterday. All we need are the other six and...well, we're through." Douyou scratched his chin. "What does 'woo' mean? Is it a dance okke? I like dances okke!" Hizashitaiko shook his head, and then did a very...chivalrous pose.

"It means that Hizashi-sama will win the heart of the fair maiden Kanaria, and she will be his dearou!" Douyou hopped up and down. "Does that mean Hina-chan and I can be friends?" Retsukon nodded. "Ah yes, you might as well be the best of friends...And I suppose I'm stuck with the supercilious flaxen-haired maiden? Ah well, she is handsome..."

Eibetsu, the ever so quiet one who hadn't talked at all, piped up now. "Does that mean I get no one then desu ne? Oh."

Kouunshi blushed, but inquired anyways, "Ano, who...which...which maiden might I...might I have...No, have isn't the wor—

"Of course you get the tomboy butch one! You and her are already flirting." Kyoushi was grinning cheekily until Retsukon said, "And you will get Suiseiseki-san. How nice." He lifted up his large needle. "I'd rather die! Make Eibetsu do it, he said he wanted someone!" Eibetsu shook his head.

"I didn't say I wanted anyone. And even if I did, I'll take it back; you can have Suiseiseki desu ne." He yawned. "Well, since I get no one...can we try the first idea first desu ne? Let's see if that girl already started." Without another word, he walked into the house. The door was open, and he peered into the laundry room. "Huh? Wow, she is really slow; it's still not even inside the machine yet desu ne..." Everyone peeked in, and sighed in relief. "Well, that's good. Okay, so which one of us is gonna get the clothes?" Kouunshi was immediately pushed inside. He shuffled forward, scuttling like a little penguin. As soon as he was next to the basket, he reached out and—

"What are you doing?" The Diamante fell backwards, shaking like a leaf. Souseiseki stepped back, and then looked down at him. "Hmm, what are you up to?" she asked, watching him get up slowly. He prodded his fingers together, bowing again and again, and then said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm sorry..." After that, he thought up a lie. This was a very strange and unusual thing for the puppet to do, but it was either that or get yelled at—and he hated getting yelled at. "I...At home, I'm always the one who washes the clothes, and cooks and cleans, and I didn't like the way they looked there. They...looked so dirty and I...I wanted to help...I'm sorry..." Souseiseki frowned, and then smiled faintly. "It's fine. Don't do it again though..."

"Souseiseki, we're making cookies for Jun! Come on and hel—

Oh, you're boyfriend is here then desu? Oh, he can come along too, I guess desu. I know how angry you'd get if he was taken away from you desu!" Suiseiseki was blushing and extremely embarrassed, and Kouunshi had to lean on the washing machine so he wouldn't faint again. His brothers, however, were pointing at the two of them, making kissing sounds and dancing gestures. Kouunshi was not pleased, and rather than stay there and get humiliated by his siblings, he opted to join Suiseiseki.

"A-all right. Might I...might I help you make cookies?" Suiseiseki raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged. "Sure, sure desu! Let's go desu! You two lovebirds are being so slow!" They marched out of the room. "Okay...those two are taken care of...Douyou, you're up!" Everyone shoved Douyou into the room, and the little puppet hopped up and nearly took one article of clothing until—

"Douyou-chan! What are you doing na no?" Douyou jumped up, and then looked at Hinaichigo. "Hina-chan...Douyou was just looking around okke...Hey, what is that in Hina-chan's hand?" The little doll stared at her hand. "Oh, it's a crayon na no! Hinaichigo was drawing again na no." Douyou smiled cheerily. "Drawing?! Douyou likes drawing and coloring a lot okke! Oh, oh, can Douyou also draw with you okke?" She giggled and nodded her head decidedly. "Sure! Let's go and draw in the living room, all right na no? We have lots of crayons there too na no." He nodded enthusiastically. "Okke! Let's go Hina-chan!" He held her hand and ran to the living room.

"Who's next? Kyoushi asked, looking around.

"Up you go!" Hizashitaiko landed with a large thump, and rubbed his sore rear. "Itai. That hurt Hizashi-sama a lot dearou..." He ran over to the basket, took one piece of clothing, and then ran like hell. He got it.

"Oh shit! You, one of the stupidest...things ever, was able to get a piece of clothing?! Heh, now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Hizashitaiko shook his head, and then gave the thing to Retsukon.

"Here Retsukon! Just for you!" The puppet rolled his eyes. "You mean for the container, I suppose...Ah well, you don't have to linger any more. Go to the theatre and tell them we're coming late, that everything's been rehearsed...It won't take much more time." Hizashitaiko snatched back the cloth. "Ha! If that means Hizashi-sama can't stay with the beautiful Kanaria, the answer will be no dearou!" He added quickly, "And besides, I don't wanna go inside that silly theatre. The ones in Japan are so...different from the ones in Italy dearou. They all speak the wrong language!"

"Actually you're speaking it right now, friend. It's a sort of rule—

"A rule in what?"

"...Never mind."

Retsukon sighed, and then said, "Fine then. Just give me the clip and you can play with Kanaria..." Hizashitaiko thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "No! I'll just tell Kanaria that you stole this, and I brought it back for her dearou! It's pure genius! And then she will love me and bake me things dearou!" He was off.

Kyoushi laughed. "Oh wow, he really is that stupid!" He fell on the ground, rolling over on the floor and wiping his eyes; it was just so funny! "O-okay, now what do we do?" Retsukon scratched his head. "You try now; Suiseiseki's already doing something." Kyoushi stood up, and pushed the glasses-wearing brother forward, into the laundry room. "Huh? Hey don't do that!" Retsukon fell on his knees, and growled. "Ah well, I'm here anyway." He walked towards the basket casually, picked up a bonnet of some sort, and then shrunk as a voice said politely and yet snobbishly, "What are you doing now? Truly, I've continually heard that you fools are looking at our laundry. Not a good way to get anything at all, you foolish puppet." He sighed, and then turned to Shinku.

"It has been a very long, hard journey, and we have to return to Master with something. He needs it." She asked, "What for? What does he desire to come out from it?" The puppet stared down on the floor. "I...I don't know. He never told me, or any of us for that matter...But who am I to disobey, or even question, my Master's orders?" The Rozen Maiden looked long and hard, and then sighed faintly. "Come with me; I have to speak to you of some matters."

"But—

"Come with me," she repeated, and walked out the door and up the stairs. Retsukon dropped the clothing and followed. Kyoushi, who had watched the whole spectacle, was on the floor, lying on his back and being very bored. "Now what to do? It's so dull around here. Crap..." Suiseiseki stood above him, looking down. "How dare you sleep on the nicely waxed floors? Nori had to clean that up yesterday desu!"

They began fighting again, and then Kyoushi stopped. _Must woo...Must be nice or die...Hmm, I wonder what it's like to die..._ He bowed down a little, and then said through his teeth, "I'm...sorry for fighting you and behaving...foolishly..." He was going to blow up now. Just had to wait one more minute...

Suiseiseki stepped back, aghast, and then smirked. "So then, I am the winner desu! You will finally bow to my superiority."

"Sure, whatever...Hey, why aren't you making cookies?" Suiseiseki ignored him. "Are you going to be my servant, like Hinaichigo to Shinku?"

"Uh, I guess—

"Good! Now get to work on rescrubbing the floors, you Chibi puppet!" Kyoushi's eyes flamed. "Chibi?!"

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 7: Sides of the Story

Hinaichigo was sprawled out on the floor, waving her little legs in the air and singing. In truth, despite the several happenings of that day, it was still only morning, and the sun was shining through the glass door, glowing on the living room with vigor. The living room was a complete and total mess, and Hinaichigo used the time that Suiseiseki would not be wagging fingers and yelling to not clean that mess up.

"Drawing, drawing, Hina is drawing na no!" She held her picture out to Douyou- into the light and blocking the sun from the puppet's face. "Do you like Hina's picture, huh Douyou-chan na no?" He nodded, glad that the sun was out of his eyes, and made a thumbs up gesture. The tiny puppet's hands were a little pink from his drawing as well. He was trying to make a picture to show his true, friendly, familiar emotions towards Hina-chan, as he called her. "The colors are very pretty, just like Hina-chan okke!" Hinaichigo giggled and went back to work, snatching the picture up and once again ignoring Douyou. The Diamante held his hand in front of his eyes, falling back in a very dramatic fashion.

"The light burns Hina-chaaaaaaaan!" He waddled around the place, flailing his arms around and shrieking. He tripped over a crayon on the side and did a little back-flip in the air, all the while doing the previous actions repeatedly. The doll wasn't at all disturbed, and continued her fun. Douyou stopped and waved at her, confused. "Hina-chan? Hello? Don't you notice Douyou okke?" His heart sank, his spirits dropping to an all-time low. Inside the poor puppets mind, there was only one notion going: _Nooooooooooooooooo! Hina-chan no longer likes Douyou! _

He hopped up and down on both feet, and then sighed, looking at the floor dejectedly. Now it wasn't fun to be ignored, but now he also felt needy and worthless, which was strange, since the needy was perfectly normal to experience, but the worthlessness...Perhaps a childhood problem. That is, if he even had a childhood at all. But I deviate.

"Hina-chan..." He sat down cross-legged on the carpet, staring down at his drawing and wondering what to do. Suddenly, his thoughts turned toward getting the ribbon. _Maybe Otou-san will give me something to make Hina-chan happy! He's a magician; Douyou is sure that he can do something to make Hina-chan love me again! _He scratched his chin, and then shook his head. "No, Douyou already tried the ribbon...The dress?" He shuddered, feeling somewhat wanton thoughts crowd his mind. "N-no, that evil armor is sure to be bad." The puppet swayed back and forth slowly. "What to do, what to do...Ugh, Douyou is so confused right now okke," he muttered, and then poked Hinaichigo on the back. The Maiden turned to him, a little unhappy with being disturbed during an epiphany.

"Yes? Is something the matter na no?" Douyou shrugged. "Not really okke...Do you like Douyou's picture?" He handed the paper to her, moving back so that if she hated it and all his dreams shattered, he could pick up the pieces before she stepped on them. Hinaichigo stared, squinting slightly, and then giggled. "Oh, is that Hina-chan na no?" She asked, pointing to a pink-dress wearing figure in the picture, holding hands with another fair-haired creature. "Y-yeah. Is it good okke?" Hinaichigo nodded. "It's very pretty! But...Who's the other person na no?" He froze, and then held his hands behind his back, blushing. "Well, actually it's...it's—

"Is it Jun? Hmm, you know, he has brown hair, not yellow!" She suddenly began coloring it brown. "Here! All fixed! Looks better, right Douyou-chan?" Douyou facefaulted, stared in horror, and then began crying waterfall tears. "Hina-chaaaaaaaan..."

* * *

Meanwhile, another romantic was attempting to capture the heart of a pretty maiden. "So Kanaria-san, that's a very nice violin you've got there dearou!" Hizashitaiko commented, sitting down on the floor next to the doll, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She nodded, and then began playing softly. "And it also makes some of the best sounds, don't you think so kashira?" She paused, and then patted the drum lightly. "And Hizashi-sama's drum is also very well-made. Ano, what are you doing kashira?" Hizashitaiko was making a move on her, a kissy-face planted on his lips. He paused, and then stared at Kanaria curiously mid-kiss.

"Ano...Oh no, a crow dearou!" he yelled, pointing behind her. Too late. A crow dived down, swiping the omelet and eating it. Kanaria burst into another set of tears. "Noooo! My...my precious tamagoyaki! All...gone..." She began rocking, muttering quietly and Hizashitaiko felt a sudden urge to stand up and bolt away. But no! He refused the easy way, and instead coughed into his hand. "The tamagoyaki probably wasn't even that good anyways..." She stared at him in shock, and then began beating the living crap out of the puppet. "What do you mean?! Tamagoyaki is the best food ever, don't you dare deny it kashira!" He thrashed his limbs all over the place. "Please, stop, that huuuuuuurts!" She paused, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. "Kanaria had to eat all her rice before she could get the tamagoyaki kashira..."

"Yes, Hizashi-sama saw that. Why doesn't Kanaria-san just eat the tamagoyaki first dearou?" he suggested cheerily once he recovered. Her eyes widened, and she held up a fist. "Do you know nothing?" He back up, frightened. "N-no, of course not dearou. Hizashi-sama knows how to play drums!" he attempted, and was socked in the jaw again. "Hnn, not like that kashira!" She whined, "I mean...It doesn't matter now kashira."

She put her hands on her hips, looking around. "What is Micchan doing now kashira?" Hizashitaiko used this time that she was thinking to devise a plan to capture her heart. So far so good. It looked liked this:

_Nothing...How about...Nothing...I know! Wait, no...Ugh, nothing dearou._

"Hmm, who's Micchan?" Hizashitaiko suddenly asked, turning towards her. Kanaria suddenly smiled, and then said cheerily, "Micchan is Kanaria's medium kashira. She loves dolls, especially Kanaria, and so Kanaria wishes to bring to her the other Rozen Maiden sisters for her collection kashira!" He tapped himself on the head. "Is that why you want to take their...their power dearou?"

"Yes! For Micchan!" She posed dramatically for effect, and Hizashitaiko clapped his hands in response. "Wow, you are pretty and noble! Very sexy Kanaria-san!" Kanaria nodded. "Exactly. Because Kanaria is the brains of the Rozen Maidens, it should have been taken faster but..." She frowned clearly now, and then sighed. "They're being stubborn kashira! I don't know what to do to make them give their Rosa Mystica up, and it's not very fun kashira." Hizashitaiko nodded in agreement, proclaiming loudly, "Hizashi-sama agrees completely and totally...But...But won't taking the Rosa Mystica away kill the others dearou?"

She halted, and then looked down, sitting on the picnic blanket again. "W-well...Micchan will be sad if Kanaria does not bring the dolls. She would cry." The Diamante sat down next to her, further arguing the case. "But wouldn't Micchan cry even more if Kanaria-san got hurt? Because, if she really loves her, and since Kanaria-san keeps falling off of things, then wouldn't she get hurt dearou?" Kanaria hesitated, shrugging doubtfully. "That's not really the point," she said, furrowing her eyebrows and frowning. "Micchan is a photographer, and...and Kanaria will not get hurt kashira!" she exclaimed, and then slumped again. "Though Kanaria doesn't want to hurt her sisters...She loves them kashira. Well, I think so..." Hizashitaiko stared a little longer, and then sighed, looking up into the air. "Well, Hizashi-sama thinks that you do. Kanaria-san is very nice to Hina-chan dearou."

"Well, Hina-chan is nice to Kanaria kashira."

"Yes...Would Kanaria-san love Hizashi-sama if he were nice to her?"

"..."

* * *

In the kitchen, another story continued to play out.

"S-so Souseiseki-san..." Kouunshi faltered, blushing faintly. _Oh great, now you're stuttering again!_ The doll looked up from the dough, her hands mid-knead. "Ah, yes?" she asked, turning to him and letting go of the mixture of flour and water. She was totally emotionless, blank, and to Kouunshi, she was mad. Everyone was always mad at him. That was because nearly everyone was nice and polite towards him, and when with each other they would not whisper stories about him behind his back. Such were the devious activities of...everyone, who he feared most of all. "W-w-where is Suiseiseki-san? S-she was supposed to...Ano..." Souseiseki shrugged, frowning now. "Well, I think I can hear her from the hall. You want to go and check?"

A loud bumping noise, silence, and then Kyoushi screamed, "Hey, that's not a wig! Hands off!" Kouunshi trembled, and then began kneading his dough rapidly. "N-no, let's not. It...I think I know how..." Suddenly a thought came to his mind. _Don't you sound selfish? What's wrong with you, you arrogant little puppet? Did you even consider if she knew how? _Kouunshi felt embarrassed, and then asked politely, "Ano, do you know what to do next?" Souseiseki nodded. "I've done it before with Nori-san." Another thought struck him. _Now what? Are you calling her stupid? How rude! _He bit his lip and sighed, on the verge of angry, confused, sad tears. Souseiseki noticed this behavior and stopped from her work again, looking him straight in the eye. "You know, you should really stop stuttering. It's harmful to your language, eventually." He nodded understandingly, thinking: _Oh no, she hates me..._

"H-hai, Souseiseki-san. Ano..." His gaze turned back to her clothes. Maybe Master would not hate him if he got those things! Yes! He would be liked by someone, perhaps, or at least not hated like he usually was. He hesitated, and then pointed at her hat. "Ano, that's a...that's very nice headwear y-y-you've got. Very nice..." Souseiseki smiled in a friendly manner.

"Ah, I suppose it is. Father made it for me when I was created." She took it off, letting her hair come down. Kouunshi felt his cheeks redden. She was pretty! Souseiseki-san was a girl underneath that hard, cold exterior. He liked her, and now he was going to faint from all the blood going to his head, and she would think he was wimpy-which he was-and refuse to even look at him. Or worse. She would be kind, polite, and civil next to him, and not go off sharing gossip without his presence. He felt himself grow pale.

"S-Souseiseki-san...It looks like it is made out of very good materiel. Might I...Might I hold it please?" he suddenly asked in a bout of foolish, brazen action. Souseiseki's eyes opened a little wider perhaps. She held on to it for a long time, staring down. In her mind, she thought that the puppet was sweet, unable to fight even if need be, and quite the wimp. But she wouldn't say that, lest he begin crying. However, another thing she knew was that Kouunshi, just like the rest of the Diamantes, was undeniably in love with their Master. Or at least completely under his control. Almost like the Rozen Maidens in some strange, almost twisted manner. Either way, it wouldn't be a wise decision to give him the hat, and she shook her head. "I'm afraid I couldn't do that."

Kouunshi stared, felt horribly hated again, and then bowed. "Well, thank you for allowing me to ask," he mumbled, going back to kneading, and silently adding in his mind, _And being ever so polite..._"Ugh, you are a bitch! Get off of me!" Kyoushi struggled as Suiseiseki wrapped her hands around his neck, choking him. "Well how dare you speak so crudely to me desu! You should be more polite to a lady desu!" The third Rozen Maiden doll was currently on top of his head, squishing Kyoushi's head into the floor. "Hell no! Gah!" He twisted away, gasping for air and finding none. Her dress was so huge! "Can't breathe..." he muttered, eyes screwed shut; he couldn't see anything anyways, and he wasn't really as much of a pervert as Kurotekai.

* * *

Suiseiseki smirked and then wagged her finger. "Admit defeat and I just might let you live desu!" Kyoushi, unable to hear a word she said, just yelled, "No, you are!" She made a face and stomped on his head. "I am what desu? Did you even get my comment?" He felt stupid now, which the Diamante hated the most of all, and abruptly yelled, "You have a voice like a man!" She seethed and then jumped on the puppet even harder. "Urusai desu! I'll beat the crap out of you yet desu!" She got up off of Kyoushi and began whacking him repeatedly over the head with her watering can. "And take this, and that, and this and that desuuuuuu!" She stopped, and then suddenly began crying. "Oh no, you've created a dent in my precious watering can, you big idiot desu! Now I'll have to make you pay for it."

She readied herself to beat him to a bloody pulp, but he stood up and leaned back on the wall, holding his aching head. Kyoushi was very much tired of all this doll's shenanigans, and felt jumpy and worn-out, meaning that if she touched him, he would jump out awkwardly and then pass out. That, of course, was not deemed manly. He was manly...right? Well, maybe the outfit, but it wasn't really his choice... "Ugh, why don't you just go away and make your dumb cookies? Leave me alone!" he whined, rubbing his temples agitatedly. Suiseiseki walked up to him, hands on her hips, face full of cheery arrogance. "Take back what you said earlier and I might consider it desu," she chirped audaciously. He snarled. "Not ever. Never. Got to hell, you stupid self-important doll."

"Well I never desu!"

"'Well I never desu'!" he mocked, rolling his eyes and leaning on the wall. Now Suiseiseki was pissed. "I've tried very well reasoning with you, I should think, you stubborn stuck-up fool. But I shall take it no longer! Die desu!" Suiseiseki began beating him with the watering can again, harder and enough to make a million more dents. If this kept on going as it did, she would break the thing in half, be in even more rage, and that would be the sad, sorry end of the puppet. Kyoushi held his hand in front of his body wearily, and pushed her back, wincing.

Kyoushi stepped forward, wobbly, and then poked her in the forehead, which agitated the primal animal inside the doll even more. "Go make cookies already!" he shouted, shaking slightly. "You are sooooo aaanooooyiiiiing!" he exclaimed, opening his arms full length to show that she was very annoying indeed. Suiseiseki fumed painfully. "Why you—

"You know what? I bet Kouunshi currently has the hots for your sister, so I would go and protect her if I were you." Suiseiseki snorted. "From what? A little homo puppet?" Kyoushi snarled and lifted his needle up, wanting to stab her. Actually, he really wanted to stab her...Why not?

"My brother's not a homo! Urusai!" He slashed it as it, only being able to get some of her dress. She squeaked, and then suddenly her eyes turned to flame. "Y-you ruined my dress... My precious...You ruined my dress," she repeated, and then looked at Kyoushi. "What you have done is unforgivable desu. I just have to kill you now desu!" She lifted her watering can over her head, and then pointed at him with the nozzle. "Prepare yourself chibi puppet!" Suiseiseki ran at Kyoushi.

* * *

Shinku walked up the stairs quietly, eyes forward at all time almost as if she didn't know that Retsukon was following; and on her command too! The puppet was flustered by her arrogant disposition, but she wasn't impertinent or anything-actually far from that- and continued up with her. It was a silent trip, and the two of them were contented with staring ahead; Shinku at the top, and Retsukon at the back of Shinku's head. Finally, as they reached the room where Jun slept-his bedroom-she opened the door with the cane and entered. "Sit," Shinku instructed promptly, and the puppet did just that, taking a seat on the bed. Shinku also parked herself on the cot, and for a while there was a long, awkward silence. Nothing. No talking, no coughs, no sneezes, no—

"Please Shinku-san; we barely have enough time to talk. Those theatre folk are fairly irritable, and I do doubt we have any time at all." Shinku continued her peace, and then looked at Retsukon softly. "You are doing this because of your Master's orders, am I correct?" The puppet nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes, that is correct. Where is this go—

"Listen. This creator of yours...Why must you follow his directions? Has he proven anything to you so that you should be under his control so...so firmly?" Retsukon was emotionless now, though a frown tugged faintly at his lips, and he could scarcely speak. He looked down again, and then stroked the bed uninterestedly. "He created us. We are his inventions, and are therefore under his control. Without Master...We would cease to exist completely." He turned toward Shinku, icy blue eyes frozen.

"Tell me, since you are also not a human; the person who created you- would you not also sacrifice every part of yourself so that they might be contented? The one who gave you life...Wouldn't you give yours up to please them?" Shinku remained stoic, and then looked away. "Father...We were created to fight the Alice game. That is all we must do, and our duty as Rozen Maiden—

"Yes, I know about that," Retsukon interrupted, polishing his glasses. "Master taught us about that before we left. About you. About all of you." He smiled almost bitterly, a waning look of anger on his face. His hands glided down the blanket, and then he coughed into his hand. "Master was interested in the Rozen Maidens. I never knew why, and when I asked...He would ignore my queries. Probably for good reason though; Master is a man of science, and he does not overlook petty things such as that. He has his reasons. I suppose I'm not ready for them, but soon I will be. I hope I will be..." Retsukon shook himself out of the daze. "Ah, forgive me. I digress."

Shinku nodded, and then placed the cane down on the floor gracefully. "But I came here to talk to you about it because you seem to stop at nothing. You refuse to leave us alone despite our violent protests. It's almost suicidal in a sense." Retsukon bit hid lip, holding in a laugh. "And here comes the empathy again. If your Father wanted you to find a famous bunch of puppets and take something from them, well...Would you stop at anything? I doubt it," he murmured under his breath. Shinku continued looking away, her blue eyes full of callous mischief. "I suppose I could see it like that. You would honor him because he created you. But other than that...Creations sometimes rebel against their masters."

"I know how that feels. I'm a bit of an inventor myself, and I have machines. When they break...When they break..." He waned a little, and then continued. "When they break, I throw them away. If they rebel by not doing their work...I throw them away. Scrap metal, all of them, and I will not become a broken creation." Shinku was surprised by this conduct, though it didn't show in her cold, impassive expression. She nodded slowly, as if she were digesting every word. "I see..."

* * *

It was a light, crystalline room. The floors were polished to an ethereal shine, and there were vines climbing around the glossy, empty mirrors, doors surrounding the corridors. There was a still, languid excitement coming from all directions, and then whole place itself was not unlike some very clean, very dead fun house. "Ah, it seems I'm here again, all alone. But if Kurotekai-onee-sama is doing it, well then..."

Eibetsu walked around with his hands behind his back, bored out of his mind and yet...That morning Kurotekai had come home exhausted, and went straight to bed. He just had to follow his example, right? And, of course, whatever the other brothers were doing were only half as fun, even though sleeping wasn't that much of an amusement for the puppet. He enjoyed pranking people, an activity that both Retsukon and Kuro-onee-sama had deemed childish, and therefore had to give up completely. Also, with everything weird going on and all, rest was nice. The only strange thing is what happened when Eibetsu slept; all in all, this room. Or hall. Or something. It was big, and empty, and tired, and so very clean- and it really creeped the hell out of the Diamante.

Eibetsu continued walking down the hallways, rubbing his eyes. "Hmm, where is that nice little corner I use to curl up in? This is really boring," he moaned, and then turned around on a corner. "Hmm, I wonder if this is what Master calls a dream. Perhaps I'm dreaming again. But...but I heard those things were supposed to be pretty and happy!" He froze, and then began looking around, gulping. "A-a nightmare?" he pondered aloud, and then took a fearful step back. Master had taught him about these scary nightmares; when you were in them, the worst things would happen. There was no way to escape, no mater what you did, except to wake up. "And I can only awaken if I get through the door I came in through," he murmured, looking back ruefully.

"Oh well, perhaps I'm only unconscious and not sleeping," he said, trying to get himself to use word that he barely knew the meaning of, but knew enough so that their basic meaning did not sound stupid when used in such a sentence. He was very much a child, in fact, and rarely did the little thing actually know what he was speaking of. Hizashitaiko and Douyou were the baby brothers, everyone new this, but Eibetsu was the baby brother; the one whom you just had to protect continually, who could never take care of himself, who always needed someone to finish the job for them—

"Stupid brothers. I'll show them soon by getting an item from the seventh maiden before they get theirs! And then maybe I don't have to have such a fuss made over me." He rejoiced happily in his head; that is, until he saw her.

She was standing there, looking blankly and emotionlessly at the wall, not speaking or any such thing. Her long flowing hair was as white as snow; as white as his. It fell down all the way to her knees, and pressed against it slightly, almost as if there was a breeze. Wait! Is there a breeze around here then? Eibetsu thought, awestruck. He walked in her direction, slowly and carefully. Closer inspection brought about one very frilly, ruffly dress, reaching her knees as well, and looking like it was made of the finest materiel; Kouunshi would swoon. She began swaying lightly...or was that him? He couldn't tell anymore. All he wanted was to get up and meet the pretty girl over there.

Usually Eibetsu tried to get to women because Kuro-onee-sama did that, but now he wanted to do it because he felt funny. Because he heard you were supposed to feel funny when you liked something. Liked it a lot. "E-excuse me?" he faltered, nearly running away as the girl turned towards him. He grinned nervously. "Hi." She made no reply, and then started to walk away again. "No, wait! Don't leave yet please," he attempted, and she sighed slightly, looking at his again. Her eyes were a cat-like color, and he stared at the girl for a long time, before finally summoning enough courage to say something else. "S-so..." He thought of something he could ask. "What's your name?" The girl giggled, amber eyes still so emotionless. "I am Kirakishou, the seventh Rozen Maiden doll..."

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 8: When Will This Become Funny?

Hinaichigo looked back at the drawing, and then frowned, her shoulders slumping. "What's the matter Douyou-chan? You look very unhappy na no." Douyou sighed, shaking his head. "You and Jun look great together, it's very nice, I hope you like it, please enjoy your meal okke." He recited all the words that Master had taught him to use to be polite. Did it work? Hinaichigo scratched her head, mouth slightly open. "But Hina-chan is not eating na no," she protested. "That is why Douyou is wrong—what did Hina-chan order okke?" The Rozen Maiden just kind of stood there, confused. "She didn't order anything—

"Yet, right? What is your order okke?" Douyou, with strange speed coming out from nowhere, took up a paper and one of his brushes, about to write down Hinaichigo's order. The doll was exasperated. "Douyou-chaaaan! You're not listening to Hinaichigo na no!" she whined loudly, stomping her feet and closing her eyes, looking up to the sky and bouncing. Douyou fell back at the weirdness of the actions, and then began to follow her, thinking that what he had learned about monkeys might apply to 2-foot-tall dolls.

Apparently not.

"Why are you making fun of Hinaichigo na no? I thought you were my friend!" Hinaichigo whimpered, and then abruptly burst into small, childish tears. Douyou stopped doing his silly actions, and then resumed them because a rat scurried on by and freaked the puppet out of his mind. "Raaaaaaaat! It's gonna kill Douyou so bad, isn't it okke? Have mercy!"

He continued screaming and running around the room. Hinaichigo ignored him until the rat scampered to her side of the room, looking up with big red eyes. To Hinaichigo, the moment passed like hours. Like days. She stared long and hard at the demon in front of her, gently scratching its whiskers and jumping slightly. It squeaked in gibberish, nodding its head in frustration.

The rat seemed to give a little sigh, and then craned its neck. It lifted a tiny paw towards her and, with cunning and agility, scratched her nose. That was all it took. Hinaichigo jumped into the air, screaming.

To the rat, it went like this: _Little girl in pink dress, she is sitting. Does she have food?_ The rat began to ask, "Excuse me, but do you have food?" but the little girl in the pink dress did not answer. He sighed, and then tilted his little head as she stared with big, blank eyes. _Maybe she's sleepy. Better wake her up. _He scratched her on the face, and then fell backwards as she screamed so loud it damaged his eardrums. She began her attempt to kill him, and the rat, being so frightened, freaked-out so bad that he ran like hell, far, far away.

Now what happened next happened in a blur, and no one could be sure of the exact details. But one thing was clear: Douyou lifted his shoe high in the air, and with one swift movement...The rat got away. Hinaichigo stopped squealing, and then looked around. "H-huh? Where is the rat na no?" Douyou had to think fast. What could he say? With his best Hizashitaiko impression, he coughed into his hand, and then smiled in a debonair manner. "I killed it for you, lady Hina-chan Okke! So there, no more rat, see okke?" The doll looked around, and then stared up at Douyou. He expected it to go something like this:

"_Oh Douyou-chan! You saved me!" Hinaichigo exclaimed, putting her small, delicate hands up to her face. She giggled, and then jumped up, walking towards the young Diamante. The world had stopped, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving hi the biggest, bestest, most wonderful hug he had ever received. Douyou nodded his head coolly, and then replied, "Of course, and I'd do it again, all for you Hina-chan okke..." _

_He stroked her cheek, and then, in his most suave and graceful voice pronounced, "Now let's get back to Master, all right Hina-chan?" The doll nodded her head, and then undid her ribbon. "For you, Douyou-chan..."_

_He smiled, and then started to take it in slow-motion. "Thank yo—_

"Ewwwww, you killed a rat na no! Now Douyou-chan's shoes must be all dirty! Get away na no!" The girl retreated to the other side of the room, leaving Douyou where he was at the beginning of the chapter; wondering what went horribly wrong and crying waterfall tears.

* * *

"..." Hizashitaiko was unnerved by the silence, and then said suddenly, "So, I bet that tamagoyaki would've tasted very delicious dearou!" Kanaria looked at the Diamante a long time, and then hit him over the head with her violin, crying.

"Waaaah! It should've, but now it's gone kashira! Baka! Now you've reminded me and made me unhappy kashira!" Hizashitaiko covered his head with his hands, bemoaning his inability to be sensitive...Or at least be smart enough to keep his mouth shut. "Stoooooop it dearou! If Kanaria-san keeps doing that, Hizashi-sama's head will crack!"

Kanaria stopped, and then huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hmph! That wasn't very nice of Hizashi-sama to remind Kanaria kashira. Shame on you." The puppet nodded, sighing deeply and rubbing the marks on his face. Well, at least she wasn't as bad as Suiseiseki. "Y-yes, gomenasai..."

"...Now, about what you were saying kashira."

"About what dearou?" Hizashitaiko tilted his head, looking at her slightly confused. For all they cared about, she could have been talking about cheese. What he was really looking at was her pants. Nice pants, wasn't it?

_I wish she wore a dress...There are no panty shots this way dearou..._

"About me loving you if you were nice kashira." Hizashitaiko nodded, snapping out of his daze, and then said, "Well...You know, I was just thinking that, because Hizashi-sama likes Kanaria-san so much...They could be more than friends?"

Kanaria tilted her head, a small pout on her face. The doll snorted, and then stated in a plain and simple tone, "Kanaria will not interact with those beneath her kashira! If you want her to like you more now, then Hizashi-sama must prove himself worthy kashira! Show me!"

Hizashitaiko wilted, and then pulled up one finger weakly. "Can't Hizashi-sama just kiss her and say good-bye?" Kanaria shook her head decidedly, frowning a tad bit and clapping her foot on the floor. "No! Hizashi-sama must do something that proves him worthy of my affection kashira..." She thought long and hard over this, tapping her head.

_Perhaps he could...No...Maybe...Ugh, no...I've got it...No! This will never work kashira._

_Unless... _

Kanaria snapped her fingers, and then said quickly, "If you want to earn Kanaria's love, you must get the tamagoyaki back from that devil crow who took it from me!" Hizashitaiko's jaw dropped, and he fell to his knees. "This...is...so not worth it," he admitted, and then sighed. He nodded wearily, rolling his eyes back. "Fine then dearou! I will prove to Kanaria-san that my fondness of her is the real thing dearou!" He lifted his finger into the air, and then yawned. "After a nap."

Kanaria smacked him up-side the head. "No, now kashira! You must prove it to her...Or else she will leave kashira," she warned. Hizashitaiko began moaning. "Ooooooooh! All right, all right, Hizashi-sama is going..." He began walking towards the outside world, and then stared at her hopefully. She encouraged the puppet to go further, waving her hands at him.

"Keep going kashira. You'll never get to it at this rate!" He rubbed his neck, and then commented, "Hey, won't it be all dirty if I get it back from a crow?" Her eyes burned slightly, and she demanded in a defiant voice, "Do I care kashira?" The harshness hit Hizashitaiko hard, and his shoulders drooped. "Hey, what's wrong with you kashira? Hurry up!" He fell back, and then nodded, raising his hands. "Yes, of course! Hizashi-sama is off to get his prize for milady!"

The bright, happy blue sky above sparkled with pristine beauty, clouds gracing the cover here and there, but not shading the sun. It shined on the whole, warm earth, unafraid to shed light on what would be without it a desolate wasteland filled with darkness and cold, bitter weather.

Hmm, maybe it could be better that way, seeing that he didn't have to get some stupid omelet now. The grass below started to become asphalt as Hizashitaiko walked out the gate, breathing in deeply, and then nodding to himself. "Yes, Hizashi-sama will prove it to Kanaria-san! Just wait and see! Now where did that crow get to?" He fell on his knees, as he stared up in the sky. Several crows created a 'V' shaped in the heavens, following one pattern as if they were migrating. Demon crows, supposedly. All of them.

"How the hell am I supposed to find the one that took the tamagoyaki?" he whined, and then cried.

* * *

"Ah, Souseiseki-san, you've got some flour on your face." The 4th Rozen Maiden doll looked up from her work, frowning. Souseiseki watched in curiosity as Kouunshi began stuttering, "B-but no, I wasn't looking really, I w-was just saying...Please don't hate me, I really didn't mean anything."

He gasped, and then held his hands over his mouth, blushing slightly. "Not that you'd hate me because of that, unless it is bad, and then – I'm s-s-sorry," the puppet managed, giving a large effort on his part not to faint, or at least scream in a high-pitched girly voice and freak himself into oblivion. It was always his fault, wasn't it? At least once, couldn't someone else get the short end of the stick? Anybody?!

_You're a terrible puppet! Why would you wish that on somebody else? Keep your bad luck away!_ Kouunshi whimpered, and then trembled with shame. Souseiseki gave off a small, friendly chuckle.

_How cruel_, he thought quietly. _Spiting me like that. Even she knows she's not friendly. At least, not to us..._ The doll wiped her face with one finger, forgetting that she had even more flour on her face. "Is that better?" she asked, the flour spreading across her cheek. The puppet shook his head. "N-no, actually—

Souseiseki began rubbing it off with her other flour-stained hand, making the stuff cover the right half of her face. She looked similar to a geisha, except for her clothing and short, unstylish hair. Kouunshi chuckled, and then hid it with a small, frightened cough. "No, here, let me...m-me help." He leaned forward, scared that she would quickly disarm him with her feminine wiles and then choke him to death. It could happen.

But instead, she just stood there, a surprised look on her face, and yet a small grin hovered above the Maiden's mouth. Finally, after what appeared to be endless hours, but was really only about 3 seconds, Kouunshi wiped Souseiseki's porcelain skin with his sleeve, sighing in relief when it was all gone. "T-there, it's better." Souseiseki smiled, and then nodded, going back to kneading her dough. "Thank you Kouunshi-san..."

He nodded, hating to be thanked because it wasn't sincere. No one was sincere, and the only one he trusted were his brothers...But he couldn't really trust Kurotekai and Hizashitaiko, as they both played the ends so that they would win, and would most likely betray him. And Eibetsu could not be trusted as well, because he was just like Kurotekai. There, that left him with four brothers. But wait! Retsukon was kind of a big dick, so he couldn't be trusted either, right? He was too smart for his own good, and therefore evil! Ha, how stupid Kouunshi was to think for one second –

Douyou! His cute, innocent, childish way was just a ploy; a trick to eventually embarrass the poor puppet ultimately. So then Kyoushi—

What was he thinking? The only person he could believe in, really believe in, was himself. Wait; himself? Ah ha! The biggest person-not-to-trust out of everyone else! He was actually the one at fault, and maybe all his brothers were good, but not him. So he was the only one not to trust! Or was he the one not to trust, but the others were also not to trust, despite him being untrustworthy and therefore the others were trustworthy, or was everyone just really out to get him, including himself. Especially himself? Kouunshi began to feel dizzy.

Souseiseki noticed this, but left it alone, seeing that the puppet might faint, and she wouldn't want him to blame it on her. Even such a small, skittish thing could be paranoid and foolish enough to do such a thing. Instead, he stated numbly, "Souseiseki-san, you still have a little flour on your face. Let me help you out..." He leaned forward again, only this time, it was unexpected, and left the Diamante to wonder what had gone horribly wrong as he stumbled forward, sending the two of them tumbling to the floor. His face landed next to hers, and if he moved even a little bit closer, he would kiss her. The Diamante was so sure of it.

For one moment, there was silence, and then Kouunshi screamed at the top of his girly lungs. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kyoushi blocked it with the needle, still agitated, still weary of this doll's antics. Were they ever going to end, dammit?! Suiseiseki held her watering can in front of the Diamante for a moment, and then pulled back, ready to strike again. "Hmm, you seem to be tiring out quickly desu," she commented, smirking and letting her smile become grim, like the voice of eternal Doom. Kyoushi winced, and then shrugged his shoulders, looking to the side.

"Be quiet...What's your problem, busu? Insecure because you're stupid?" Suiseiseki's jaw dropped. She twitched, and then cracked her knuckles, lifting a fist to the air. "I will not take that sitting down desu," she muttered through gritted teeth. They were cracking at the pressure she was using, and soon, by the way it looked, they would break. Kyoushi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because your teeth breaking will freak me to death. Sorry, but that's Kouunshi's problem. You can scare him later. Or, how about right now, huh chibi-busu?" he finally tried.

It was almost like asking for death on a sandwich, with mustard on top so you could get your hand all sticky and gooey, and then get killed. Probably through impalement up the fanny. Suiseiseki could picture it. The stupid, mean old Diamante, hanging from a long twenty-foot pole, dangling down slowly. Hmm, wouldn't it be lovely to make him cry, beg for mercy...scream?

Her eyes glistened with unhidden venom, twinkling with demonic vengeance that was yet to be known. Her hands turned into fists, unclasped themselves, and then turned back into a fist. This went on for a little while, as she dreamed of what else she could do.

_I know what I'll do. I'll get a large shovel, and then smash his little head to tiny, itty-bitty bits desu! His brain would be all smashed up desu! Or...Yes, I could see it now desu. I'll slowly strangle him to death with the aid of his brother desu! Betrayal is ever so sweet, yes indeed. Perhaps I could obliterate him with fire desu! Burn the baka desu! Yes, yes this will show him the... _

"THE POWER OF DESU!" she suddenly exclaimed, raising her hands up to the sky, cackling. Kyoushi was slightly frightened now, something that never really happened...Unless he was with rats. Rats, due to lack of a better term, scared the living-crap out of the puppet. He would see one scurry by, and he would scream. And not one of those macho, manly war cries either. It was high, like a train whistle, and just as annoying and loud. It pierced through the open air, killing whatever was unlucky enough to get caught in its path.

That was why Kyoushi never screamed. Well, there had been times. Times when a small, black or white or brown rat hurried across the stage, and he would shriek his head off, pointing at it until Kouunshi fainted, and Kurotekai would have to order Eibetsu to knock him out. Yeah, good times, good times...

"Chibi-puppet, I will not hit you with this watering can," Suiseiseki suddenly affirmed, throwing the thing up in the air to disappear. The doll looked down demurely, her red eye and her green eye both twinkling. Kyoushi raised an eyebrow, leaning on his needle quietly, yawning his head off. "Is that so? And why the hell is that, huh chibi-busu?"

Her eyes turned black as charcoal, and then lifted a fist. "Because I'm going to RAM THIS HUGE POLE UP YOUR CHIBI ASS DESU!"

She produced a long stick from out of nowhere, using her anime power to take care of that problem. He stepped back, cringing at how her voice went up from a coy little sound to a perfect scream.

"What the—You have to be kidding! There's no way that's going to fit!" She grinned evilly. "No. Not unless I can get it to come out of your mouth. Now get over here desuuuuuu!" She ran at the Diamante, and then stopped.

Everything seemed to stop. She let go of the stick and fell to her knees, hands over her ears. "Ugh, what is that ruckus? I can't hear a thing desu!" Kyoushi did likewise. "It's coming from the kitchen! Make it stop, dammit, make it effing stop!" They both rolled around on the floor, the girly, annoying scream in their heads.

* * *

"I'm afraid you don't," Retsukon stated plainly, looking down at his feet, waving them slightly, "or else you wouldn't be here, asking me questions. Instead, you would assist us in what we came here for." He stood up, sighing deeply, profusely. "We are not trying to steal your Rosa Mystica. We are not trying to kill you. Our task is simple, and we need not ask for more."

Shinku nodded slowly, looking up into the ceiling with insensitive understanding. She slowly relaxed herself on the bed, smoothing it out and taking her own sweet time. "You do not ask a lot, but I do have my qualms. Your Master is...well, plainly speaking, he is a mysterious stranger to us. By the way you speak, he is even strange to you." She gently stroked Retsukon's cheek, shaking her head and frowning. "Poor puppet..."

He blinked, eyes wide, and then hardened his expression. "I know enough about him. It is wise to be secretive. Rather, keep your mouth shut and let others think of you as a fool, or open it and prove them right." He chuckled slightly at the old saying, and then leaned back on the bed, tilting his head to the side in quiet exasperation.

He wondered so deeply about what it would be like to meet these maidens...They weren't what he expected. They weren't what he had hoped for. But they were fun, energetic, happy, prissy, and loving; in other words, a dime a dozen. But Shinku...She was different. She was smart.

Brains, though costing about a penny a pound (So many sayings came to mind at the moment), were by far the best assets in his book. By far the best.

Shinku softly glided along the bed, giving off a small laugh herself. "Retsukon..." The puppet heard his name, knew he was being addressed, but waited a moment, and then spoke. "Yes? Is there something you unwanted?"

Shinku rewarded him with another soft, pretty laugh. Her face, her eyes, her laugh; they were so cold. As if nothing was sincere. She was so angry. "Yes, perhaps there is something I want. I want you, in truth, to tell me if you trust your master. Do you trust him with all your heart? Would you truly lay down your life for him, or is it fear?"

She nodded when he looked up, jaw almost dropping. "Fear of being thrown away, like scrap metal. Fear of being unwanted, fear of...Fear of your Master himself. Is that the case, Retsukon? Are you afraid of that?" Retsukon looked down at his feet again, stiffening. He shook his head, growling under his breath. How dare she! What kind of question was that? Perhaps they felt fear, perhaps they felt frightened, but thinking that he, Retsukon, actually was scared of his...His...Master? A fond, old memory popped into his mind:

"_Retsukon, what are you doing here? It's late." His Masters stood with his back to the puppet, standing in front of beakers and test tubes. He poured this into that, and that into this, and those into these; he was pouring strange colored liquids like a mad-man! His short-ish dirty blonde hair was tied up in a furious attempt to keep it from his eyes, and he continued pushing out of his way even ask he spoke to the puppet. _

_Retsukon walked up, hands holding the old music box that, not very long ago, Kurotekai had broken. "I apologize, Master, but I couldn't sleep...I made something for you," he said suddenly, and then laid the box on the table. His Master frowned, not looking at it with as much interest as he had hoped for. "Very nice. Take your new toy away and leave me alone..."_

"_But...I spent a lot of time on it. Wouldn't you at least look at it." He stopped, causing a chill to go up Retsukon's spine, and then began work again. "No, maybe later. Go to your case and get some rest. Tomorrow." He persisted, "But please, why won't you—_

"_Listen! Listen to me! I'm working, and if you do not leave, THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSEQUENCES! GET OUT!" he bellowed, his small but able hands pounding the table, the ingredients shaking like crazy. Retsukon fell back, frightened out of his life. "Y-yes sir. Yes! I'm going out!"_

"_Then get out! Leave, you stupid, worthless scrap metal..." His roar turned into a quiet mutter, and he grumbled softly, picking up more tubes and going back to work as if nothing happened. How could he care? Why would he care? It wasn't like Retsukon was important, or special. _

_Just another waste of time..._

Shinku frowned, and then sighed. "Are you all right?" Retsukon shook his head, bending, his once very prim, erect, almost stiff stance becoming sluggish. "N-no, I'm not. I never really was..."

* * *

At that moment, Eibetsu could care less that she was the seventh Rozen Maiden. He looked over the doll longingly, hungrily; it was a strange, romantic feeling that he had never given or gotten before, and was now enveloped in. So quickly, so suddenly. He could have vomited now, at how much his stomach was churning. But never mind it, he just smiled dimly and dreamily as she turned away. "What are you looking at?"

"You. It's just...You're ever so pretty desu ne."

She giggled, holding a hand to her mouth to try and stifle it, but letting it pour out. "Ah ha, you're so funny. What's your name then?" she asked, slowly walking away. He followed after her quickly, still in a daze.

"E-E-Eibetsu, the seventh of the Diamantes..." He fell back as she tilted her head, coming towards him with amazing skill, disarming feminine wiles and all. "The Diamantes? Oh then, I've heard of you. From Corrine. Hmm, well then puppet, could you help me with something? It is rather important..."

Eibetsu straightened up quickly, and then said, "Yes, what is it? Anything for you, miss, anything at all desu ne." She gave of a sharp, happy, almost wistful laugh. "Ah yes, thank you then. But only if you can succeed. About Hinaichigo...You know her, right?" Eibetsu nodded, and then sighed. "What does this have to do with our—

"I think your brothers, one of them anyways, has quite a relationship with her. If you can convince the fool to bring her here, than that's all the help I need!" Kirakishou exclaimed brightly, chuckling. Eibetsu sighed, and then nodded. "Sure, of course! I'll get to Douyou right away..."

Eibetsu softly whistled, standing there in that room with the pretty Maiden. No wonder Douyou referred to Hinaichigo like that, and Hizashi-onii-chan to Kanaria. Supposedly even Kouunshi would've said something if it wasn't for his shy, coy, demure mannerisms. Kuro-onii-sama was obviously very much in love, or very much a horn-dog (He would've vouched for the second one), and Retsukon was enamored by the blonde, bitchy maiden. Kyoushi was homicidal anyways, so perhaps Suiseiseki was lucky not to have his affections. Though she was pretty mental herself.

Eibetsu gulped, feet apart and hands together, and then quivered, coughing. He was sweating generously for what appeared to be no reason, and then piped up suddenly. "But can I talk to you desu ne?" Kirakishou tilted her head, still smiling. "Talk to me about what?" Eibetsu shrugged, leaning backwards and sighing, bored out of his little mind. He glanced back and forth, eyeing emptiness around him. Finally, he let it go.

"Ugh, nothing...Or, maybe, if you wouldn't mind..." Kirakishou raised an eyebrow curiously. "Well, spit it out if you're going to say it then." Eibetsu shrugged, and then said nonchalantly, "Well, maybe we could talk about ourselves desu ne." Kirakishou twiddled, and then sighed. "Well, nothing else to do but wait. All right, I suppose we can talk. Eibetsu grinned. "G-great desu ne..." He clapped his hands together like his big brother always did, his favorite big brother, and then sighed at the absent look on her face. The doll was not at all fascinated, so it seemed.

"So, do I start desu ne?" She gestured at him with friendly apathy. "It was your proposal, wasn't it?" He nodded again, giving a long, rasping bray, and then correcting himself. "Yes, sure, I'll...Erm, there are seven of you all, right?" Kirakishou nodded. "Yes, seven Rozen Maidens. I thought you knew more but I guess no—

"Oh, just checking desu ne," he said quickly, shaking his hands in front of him and laughing nervously. She raised an eyebrow curiously, and then smiled. "Oh, fine then. Why did you ask?" He shrugged, trying to relax himself. She was pretty, though, even if she wasn't the nicest or most sincere of them.

"It's just...I've never seen the other one. You know, the first." The doll chuckled again, clapping her hands merrily. "Onee-sama, you mean? Oh yes, I'm going to see her really soon, too. I just need to get out of here. It's very difficult, you know, my little puppet..." _My? _He thought suddenly. _Does that mean—_

"Really, why is that desu ne?"

"Why is what?"

He hesitated, and then spoke up. "Difficult. Why is it difficult?" She sighed deeply, a melancholy, depressing sound echoing from her lips into the white, empty room. "I can only exist within the N-field. I need a body in the other world...Whatever you call it," she said, almost in a whiny voice, and then straightened herself. "But any other questions? " Eibetsu licked his lips.

"Maybe a couple desu ne..."

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 9: Story Filler!

Douyou took a deep breath and then fell on his derrière, flipping over and blowing a loud, farty sound with his mouth. He looked at his shoes and pondered, tapping his head languorously. _If Douyou tells Hina-chan the truth, she will be mad that he lied, but if she does not know the truth, she will think Douyou is icky okke! This is not fair okke!_

He smashed his head repeatedly against the wall, attempting to think. Hinaichigo stared with odd wonder; wonder at the fact that he was doing that, wonder that he did it with no emotion, and wonder that his head didn't shatter. All in all, it was wondrous. Douyou noticed this.

_Maybe...Maybe Hina-chan will notice Douyou. Then she will love him and do the things that Douyou only dreamed of! Yes! Must...hit...head...harder okke!_

"Douyou-chan, are you crazy now na no?" Hinaichigo asked in a concerned tone, scuffling forward carefully so as not to take a good look at the Diamante's shoes, which she though were covered in rat guts and slime. Rats were filled with slime, right? He continued his charade, grinning at his clever plan.

"Yes, she's falling for it!" he muttered, and then banged it hard one more time. Suddenly a wave of nausea and dizziness crashed over him, and he fell on the floor, waving his arms around wildly and looking very stupid. "EEEEEEEEK! Butt!" he yelled, using the more politically-correct version of the word 'ass'.

Hinaichigo jumped back, hands out in front of her and a frightened look on her face. "Douyou-chan, what's wrong na no? Are you hurt a lot na no?" He opened his mouth to answer, and then: BUUUUUUUUUUUUURP! The puppet held his hands over his mouth, blushing. "Oops, sorry Hina-chan. Douyou does that when he's in pain. Heh, heh."

The Rozen Maiden was furiously waving her hand in front of her face, wrinkling her nose. "Eww! That was really stinky, Douyou-chan na no! Gross!" She huffed, crossing her hands over her chest and began to shuffle away. Douyou rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

"...Douyou is very sorry okke. He just wanted to...I like Hina-chan a lot okke. Why can't Hina-chan like Douyou back? Is he ugly?" He began crying sad, childish tears, and then sat on the floor, whimpering. "If he is ugly, is he very ugly? I can wear a mask, really Hina-chan okke!"

Hinaichigo paused, and then looked at the Diamante, frowning. "W-what? Douyou-chan isn't ugly na no!" she protested. The puppet looked up, and then sighed, shaking his head. "Then why don't you like me? Is it because I'm fat? Waaaah!" He blubbered like a moody pregnant woman, or at least one who was PMSing, and Hinaichigo grimaced, biting her lip.

"Please don't cry Douyou-chan; Hinaichigo meant nothing by ignoring you na no! She just didn't like it when Douyou kept on doing weird things! Like...Like asking Hinaichigo's order and teasing her and taunting her and—

Douyou interrupted her now. "But he was just trying to get your attention, really. But you kept talking about Jun, and your sisters...Douyou needs love!" he exclaimed pitifully, and then gasped in delight as Hinaichigo wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okke..." he exclaimed softly in surprise, and then clapped his hands, causing the doll to fall back, waving hers around. "Ooh, Douyou, stop doing that na no!" she whined, straightening herself and then gasped when Douyou jumped on her, hugging her.

"Wheeee! Thank you for hugging Douyou! I love hugs okke!" Hinaichigo furrowed her eyebrows, flustered. "Douyou is so jumpy na no! How can Hinaichigo be Douyou's friend is he keeps scaring her?"

Total mind halt.

_F-friend? _Douyou looked down, hands clasped together. "You're Douyou's friend okke? R-r-really Hina-chan?" The doll craned her head, stepping back and nodding. "Yes, Hinaichigo is."

She stepped forward and tapped the puppet on the head, smiling. "I thought that maybe Douyou already knew that. Hinaichigo likes you a lot na no!" Douyou looked up and then sighed faintly, shaking his head. "You're not very good at making it known okke!" Hinaichigo placed her hands over her cheeks. "Dooouuyoouu-chaaaan! That's not funny na no!" Douyou giggled, and then poked the doll on the nose, grinning playfully. "If you want Douyou to take it back, you have to catch him first!"

"Okay!" Hinaichigo patted him on the shoulder, and then ran. "Got'cha! You have to catch me now na no!" Douyou blinked, and then stomped his feet, whining, "That's not fair okke!"

Fair or unfair, he clicked his heels and chased after her, enjoying their friendly game of tag.

* * *

Hizashitaiko tapped his heels on the sidewalk, making sure the floor was not going to fall open and devour him. Nope; no such luck. He sighed, looked back one more time, and then skipped after the crows, shoes clapping against the road in an upbeat, cheery tempo.

Strange thing about the second Diamante; he didn't walk, run, trot, or anything like that. He just skipped. He would hold his arms out like a lazy boy about to pretend airplane and then jump up and down to gain air. He would turn around in one quick movement with the willowy, graceful movement of a dancer and skip quickly forward. This would result in a lot of bruising mostly from his clumsiness and perhaps he would even get stuck in a tree. He could jump awfully high.

Above, the crows continued their way across the sky, unaware that below a 2-foot doll was silently stalking them. Well, actually, they could tell, seeing that Hizashitaiko fell on his butt every other minute.

"Ugh, this isn't easy at all dearou! Mou, I could just find another doll. That can't be that hard dearou..." He froze, tapped his chin, and continued skipping. "Not much of a chance of that ever happening, huh dearou?" He toddled along, and then came upon a new challenge; a fence. It stood in his way. Nevertheless, the crows continued on their way, possibly cackling evilly at the puppet's misfortune.

Hizashitaiko wilted considerably, panting from the tiring, heavy skipping. He straightened himself, and then declared, "Nothing can get in Hizashi-sama's way dearou! Prepare to be vanquished, immoral scum!"

He ran back, hands tensed, and then took a deep breath. He began to stomp his feet, stomp his feet, looking like a little gaily dressed bull. He continued to do this, until he finally just got tired and sat down for a while. The crows were as good as gone.

"Well, might as well tell Kanaria-san that the crow ate her omelet dearou." He sighed, and then gave a great big yawn. "No point in crying over it, however dearou!" he exclaimed, rubbing his eyes and starting off in another direction. He skipped merrily along the road, and then suddenly jumped into a tree, once more because of his clumsiness.

"Waaah! Huh, what's this?" Inside of a nest, sitting there temptingly was the omelet. It was covered in crow saliva, grass, and other mucky, icky, politically incorrect stuff that you wouldn't want to know about. Hizashitaiko, nonetheless, stared at it with pure, fanciful joy. What luck it had been brought here! And so close, too! His thoughts strayed, and suddenly he was dreaming again:

_The crow laughed wickedly, throwing its black head in malicious amusement and flapping off. "Oh no, my poor omelet!" Lady Kanaria cried, near fainting, and daintily gasping. "Ha, you shall never see you tamagoyaki again!" the crow cackled, and then flew off, leaving the crying maiden alone. Suddenly there was a noise, and the floor shook with magnificent power. A golden knight stood there, armor shining and all. His sword was in hand, and his trusty drum sitting at his waist. His light grey, almost white hair flew around in the breeze, capturing this perfect essence of a hero; the epitome of a real man. His voice boomed, "Don't worry Lady Kanaria -- Hizashi-sama will save you! He will get the omelet from the evil crow dearou!" Kanaria swooned with love, sighing deeply. "Oh Hizashi-sama! My love, you came for me kashira!" He nodded, and then took her hand, kissing it, before letting go quickly. "I must find the devil and bring him to justice. Wait here my lady love, and we shall be together—_

"_Forever," she finished with a love-sick tone, and promptly fainted from grief of her lost breakfast-food. Hizashitaiko nodded, and then set off on his quest. Over mountains, across rivers, through valleys, and dangerously close strolls around the park; these were the things the faithful knight encountered. There were also some beautiful sea sirens. But he had unfortunately not been faithful in that aspect – go figure. Finally, after many weeks, he found him. The devil crow sat there on her ledge, staring down at her equally demonic offspring. "So, you have finally come. It took you long enough," the thing mocked, grinning. Hizashitaiko stood back, arm poised perfectly. "Prepare, monstrous crow, for your demise!" He lifted his sword, and then took a step back. The crow lifted its wings, and then—_

SQUWAAAAAK!

Hizashitaiko felt the mama crow's long black wings begin to pound at him, and he turned to goo. "Waah, don't hurt Hizashi-sama! Take the omelet, take it! He doesn't even want it that much dearou!"

* * *

Souseiseki suddenly placed her hands over her ears, wincing. She had become deaf in one ear, so it seemed, and she would not let it happen to the other. Kouunshi, who was now very tired of yelling, collapsed on the doll's chest. She squeaked suddenly, gritting her teeth. "What are you doing?" she demanded, only to be rebuffed by weak, pitiful sobs. She grimaced, patting the puppet on the head with as much comfort as she could give. He continued crying. "Gomenas-s-sai! I didn't mean to do that, honest! I-I just fell, b-because you still had—

"Be quiet and stop crying," Souseiseki snapped, and he shut up immediately. She pulled away, backing up against the chair. "...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used that tone. I'm just a little frustrated, really. Don't cry..." She looked away from him, rubbing her temples. Kouunshi eyed her miserably, nodding. "Sorry, I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have cried; that was stupid, childish. I'm..." He suddenly hiccupped, and gasped. "Oh, sorry!" Souseiseki paused, and then gave off a slight chuckle. "Do you always apologize?" He shrugged shyly, backing up. "Only when I think someone would be mad. Though maybe they're always mad," he added, and then blushed, holding his hand over his mouth. "Oh no, so sorry, I've said too much again..." Souseiseki blinked, and then hesitated, feeling as if she had a little too hard on the little guy. Perhaps even insensitive. "Oh..." She shook her head, and then tried a smile, if just to look nicer. Kouunshi stopped himself from recoiling in fear. How he hated people smiling at him! "I'm...Sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped like that...What's wrong now?" she asked, slightly irate that her attempt had failed. Kouunshi looked down, hat covering his eyes completely, and trembled. He wanted to cry suddenly, and it just wasn't fair! Maybe if he were a little stronger, a little less sensitive, a little less...Himself, he could be respected. But right now, people always tried to comfort him, and when they got tired of that, they'd ignore him...And then leave him...And he liked her. It wasn't fair that he was born so different from Kyoushi. He was respected, or, if not that, he was at least feared. Kouunshi looked up, only to see her looking very angry. He cleared his throat, and then began to squeak. "S-s-souseiseki-san, I want to say something you," he said, weakly, hoping to be inoffensive. She nodded slowly, knowing fully well that he would jump up any moment and run; and for some reason, the doll wanted to hear what he had to say. Kouunshi took a deep breath, and not letting it out. A few moments of silence, and then he began to turn red. "...Kouunshi-san?" Souseiseki sighed, shaking her head. "Let it out." He opened his mouth, and then nodded, panting. "S-sorry, I forgot..." He coughed into his hand, biting his lip. Maybe now he could tell her how much he liked her. It wasn't like him to speak so boldly, or even speak without being spoken to, but right now was the moment. The only time they were alone. He would do it! "Souseiseki-san, I—

* * *

"So that's where you two have been desu! What was that scream we heard all about then desu? Was someone killed?" Suiseiseki asked, almost gleefully. Kyoushi walked into the room, hands over his ears. "Damn Kouunshi-baka! If you don't stop that yelling soon I'll beat the crap out of you..." Suiseiseki cackled, pointing at the confused puppet with a wicked grin. "Ooh, I think it's too late for you desu!" Kyoushi snarled, clenching his hand into a fist. "Why you—

"E-e-excuse me, Suiseiseki-san, K-Kyoushi...I was just about to say something to Souseiseki-san, if you...You w-wouldn't mind it, please..." Suiseiseki paused, raising an eyebrow, and then freezing for a second. A grin spread out on her face, and she placed on hand on her hip, with the other wagging a finger. "Ooh, is that so? Are you just about to confess your love for each other? Is that how it goes desuuuuuu?"

Souseiseki turned red, falling back and looking at all of them defensively. "W-what?! Suiseiseki!" Her twin sister merely winked, nodding her head and shaking her hips slightly. "Aww, don't worry! We already know all about it; isn't that right Kyoushi-chibi desu?" Kyoushi sighed, scratching his head uninterestedly. "You're asking me now? Heh...Well," he finally said, shrugging his shoulders and smirking, "Maybe Kouunshi does want to get into a chick's pants..."

His brother winced, grimacing and shaking his hands frantically, jumping. "No, no, no! I'm...N-no, I'm r-really not like that, n-not ev-even close!" Suiseiseki tilted her head, frowning. "You're gay?" He gritted his teeth, still shaking. "No! I'm straight, but I don't...I wouldn't...She doesn't like it, or at least, I don't think so..." Kouunshi looked around at all the blank, staring eyes, and then shook his head, gasping. "I...I..." Suiseiseki sighed, rolling her eyes. "Get on with it desu! We haven't got all day, baka desu." Her twin sister stared at her wearily, and then shook her head.

"You're not helping, Suiseiseki..." Kyoushi stared at his brother, and then tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, before finally giving it up and slapping him. "Ugh!" Kouunshi grimaced as the sound of the hand going against his face made a faint thwacking sound. He rubbed at his cheek, and then gasped when Kyoushi asked- or rather, ordered, "Now, what were you going to say to this chick?" Suiseiseki had taken a seat, literally; she dragged a chair across the floor, bringing it down in the middle of the room and was now grinning deviously at Kouunshi.

"Yeah, tell us what desu..." Souseiseki backed away, ready to make a run. Kouunshi had the sudden and not-so-strange urge to bring his hands over his ears and beginning the "la-la-I-can't-hear-you" chant, but he just stood there, watching in silence. At last, he opened his mouth to speak...and snapped it back shut.

"Uhh...I just wanted to say...That's a very nice hat," he finished, and then looked around. No one talked, no one blinked; somewhere there were crickets just waiting for a moment like this. Finally, Kouunshi shuffled away. Suiseiseki paused for a moment, savoring the occasion, and then fell over on her chair, laughing manically.

"Geez, that big idiot desu! Hey Souseiseki, did you hear what he said? Souseiseki?" The doll looked up, and then looked down guiltily as her twin sister shot her an angry, accusing, look. Kyoushi tilted his head to the side stupidly. "...That kinda looks like my hat..."

* * *

Shinku blinked, and then her cold look softened, slowly at first, but eventually she had her hand on his shoulder. Retsukon stoically stared at the floor, taking off his glasses and unknowingly rubbing them, and then coughed. His eyes glistened for a moment, but quickly became dull again; lifeless, weary. He drew in a sharp breath, and what came out of his mouth sounded very much like a sob.

"Hush now, you silly puppet," Shinku chided, looking away again when he gave no answer. The Diamante sat there on the bed, no longer stiff; sulking nearly, bent over and gasping. "...Yes, I'm sorry. I have been silly. I've let everything we've worked so hard for fall apart," he moaned, gripping his head in one hand, and then letting out a hysterical, almost desperate sound come out through his pursed lips. It was thick and heavy, almost as if his mouth was filled with a sticky substance.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with you?" The doll let the words out with a breath of tired, uninterested sound. The puppet stared at her wide-eyed, teeth gritted. "You...You wretch. You cold, unfeeling, disgusting little wretch!" he spat with contempt; with a strange, force-less distaste. Shinku remained silent, ignoring his breakdown. Ignoring him.

Retsukon looked around wildly, like an animal that has been cornered by a hunter; nowhere to hide. Finally, he explained, albeit crazily. "Don't you understand? Can you not grasp the idea at all?!" She blinked, unmoved, unfeeling- bored, even. He continued with a loud, frightened wail, "We're losing, aren't we? My brothers and I...No match for you and your superior powers. But I will not fail!" he suddenly exclaimed, and yet he looked around quietly, trying to regain his composure.

"You shall see that soon..." He chuckled darkly, his eyes now blocked out by the large bowler's hat on his head. It was slowly slipping off, ready to fall, but not quite. The laugh was mechanical, forced- it did not come out as it was supposed too. Shinku did not reply, so the puppet continued.

"See them, our siblings, growing closer as we speak! At this rate, we'll never be able to finish this mission. And look! I have failed Master again, and again...Failed him so much, and yet he keeps me...He takes care of me, right? He...He hasn't thrown me out, not yet, and I want so much to please him, so much..." Retsukon trembled, whimpering. "...How could I be so cruel to all my toys? Kicking around those things I've worked so hard on, so ashamed of my work that I don't even see what I could to make it better. To fix it...How could I, when I have such a good Master, one who, even after I fall short of his expectations, he takes me back. He fixes me, don't you understand? I-I..."

Shinku gripped his hand, looking down solemnly. "I understand why he means so much to you. And perhaps I was...mistaken to think that your relationship with your Master was any different to what out relationship with Father is. Maybe...We are alike, in some aspects." Retsukon shook his head, leaning back on the bed. "No, we are different. And yet very much the same, because we have come out of the same mind. Almost the same mind. Brotherly thoughts, related thoughts...Don't you understand?" Shinku sighed moodily, feeling impatient. If there was something she did not particularly like, it was being told she was wrong, or that she did not understand something. "What are you trying to say then?" she asked calmly, a hint of anger being strained beneath her icy glare and tone and mannerisms.

Her look was as reproachful as ever. Retsukon adjusted his glasses, and then made himself cozy on the bed. "Your Father...Our Master knows him very well. That's why they both made us- we are their creations, meant for whatever purpose they desire. Master was suicidal when his lover jilted him; depressed beyond measure." He chuckled again, this time in a friendlier, and yet eerier way. Shinku nodded whilst listening, eyeing the puppet suspiciously.

"Master wanted children so badly, especially if it could be from his only love. But when she left, she took all his sympathy with her. What he did was, he took a lock of hair from the fiend's head, and cast upon it a spell of the Dark Arts. And there, that was how we were born. Created from a single lock of hair from a foolish maiden's head." Shinku arched her eyebrows faintly, her voice becoming more austere.

"Ah yes, I see. Tell me what this has to do with what you are saying." Retsukon sighed, and then made a face- whimsical, childish. Almost a pout. "F-fine...The girl...Her name was Alice. She ran away from our Master to be with your Father. They were brothers. She...I think they were married, though the poor woman died eventually. Your Father...He made you to take her place, just as we were made for the same reason. So see, we are so similar, so different. One to take the place of love in one brother, one to take a place in the bitterness of the other..."

* * *

"—and that's why I love dango sooooo much desuuuu neeeee!" Eibetsu opened his arms wide to show how much he adored his snack food, and then grinned when Kirakishou giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. "Oh wow, you must like it a lot, huh? You're so funny!" Eibetsu had to stop himself from toppling over and rolling on the floor like a puppy dog. If she wanted cute, she'd get cute, dammit!

The Rozen Maiden tapped her fingers together sleepily, and then looked up. Eibetsu was staring somewhere other than her face...Somewhere it was impolite to stare at...Kuro-kun had taught him to do that, no doubt. "What are you looking at?" she inquired, curiously, but by no means meanly. Just inquisitive, was all. Girls had a right to be. Eibetsu froze, and then waved his hands wildly in front of him.

"Uhh, nothing! Really, I just, uh, was looking at...You have a lovely dress!" he said in a voice that was much too loud. She smiled brilliantly, in triumph almost, and then nodded. "Thank you..." Eibetsu looked around, and then began talking very quickly.

"Youknowactuallyyou'reevenprettierthanthedressImeanitlooksverynicebutnotasniceasyouImeannotlikeI'mhittingonyouI'malittletooyoungforthatbutstill..." He was out of breath, and then paced around the room, head low. "What to say, what to say to impress--I've got it!" Kirakishou tilted her head. "What have you got then?" The puppet stared at her, and then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Me? Oh, nothing, I'm just...Hey, have you ever met the rest of your sisters desu ne?" he asked, hands clasped together. Kirakishou sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not. But I told you, I will very soon. I just have to wait...But it would go much faster if you'd help me, onegai? You seem to also have access to the N-field, and I need Hinaichigo-onee-chan here. Soon." Eibetsu nodded, and then to show his promise true, he got on one knee and kissed her hand. "I promise to get her here as soon as I possibly can desu ne! You have my word...And something else, for that matter," he added, and winked at her. She smiled. She did not seem very happy to receive the flirtatious gesture, nor did the doll appear to properly grasp the meaning. It was not a friendly wink-Eibetsu had never seen a wink deemed friendly before- but if that was what she thought, then, well... She gently caressed his cheek, and then nodded. "Thank you, my dear puppet. You're so sweet."

He swooned, crying happy waterfall tears of joy. '_My dear?' SCORE!_ He looked down bashfully, jumping. "Oh wow, you think so? That's really nice of you too, though I always thought you were nice, you look so nice too, I mean—

"Maybe you could go get her now, huh? We wouldn't want to waste any time, right?" Eibetsu stared, and then nodded his head quickly. "O-oh yes, you're right, I'd better..." He smacked into a door, and then laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, my...My door's somewhere over there...Beyond that corner...Umm, bye?"

She waved, nodding. "Good-bye." He sighed, and childishly waved back at her, wondering if she even noticed him winking. Women were such complex creatures, after all. He just couldn't understand the things! Still, wasn't the caress the best moment of his young life? Probably. Well, not as good as that all-you-can-eat dango buffet, but almost as good. Very, very, very close.

He skipped down the hall, humming a happy tune and thinking happy thoughts. Oh so cheery. And why wouldn't he be happy? He still had no clue of the terrible deed he was about to commit.

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry if that was less than satisfactory. I've got a terrible case of writer's block, so I'll try and do better next time. Still, my apologies... _


	11. Chapter 10: End of Intermission!

"Hina-chan, no fair! Douyou wasn't ready!" Douyou squealed happily, arms outstretched, reaching out lightheartedly at his playmate. In truth, as much as he had hoped for it, the Diamante had never expected to be running around the room with this small goddess, the one who he had secretly been harboring amorous feelings towards. Hinaichigo responded accordingly to his cries; by pulling down an eyelid and blowing him a raspberry. "Douyou-kun started it first, na no!" she giggled, jumping onto the couch, leaving marks on the fabric. Douyou jumped after her, and clumsily caught his foot against the top part, overturning that piece of furniture. However, he seemed fairly unfazed at this, and continued to chase after the Maiden, pushing past vases, tables, expensive family heirlooms; among other things. A few minutes of tag left the whole room in disarray.

Now if Jun ever saw that mess...

"Douyou-kun, watch out na no!" Douyou halted almost immediately, blinking. "Gah! Hina-chan! Douyou has already been breaking things, so why does he hafta watch out now okke?" Hinaichigo took down a small dog thing from the chair, holding it cherishingly. "Because Douyou's gonna hurt Kun-kun nano! Kun-kun doesn't like to fall." The puppet craned his neck, pointed at the toy, and then tapped his chin. "Wait a second!" _Hmm...Wait! Hina-chan's a doll, yes okke? And she has a doll too? That's funny okke! Very funny okke! Yeah! B-because like....She's a doll, and she also owns one, and that's funny! Like irony okke! This makes sense okke!_

Douyou stood there with a constipated face, trying to convince himself that what he had just thought was very funny, and whether or not to point it out to Hina-chan. The doll was, at the moment, mindedly fixing the dolls limbs so that it looked like he was a contortionist dog....Thing. Toy. Doll. Whatever the hell that was.

"Haha! Hina-chan is a doll who has a doll. Irony! Funny okke!" Hinaichigo jumped, and then looked down at Kun-kun. "...Hinaichigo does not find it very funny na no." Douyou looked around, a grin still pasted onto his face, and then lifted one finger, opening his mouth soundlessly....

_Drats! It wasn't funny! Hina-chan is once again unhappy with Douyou! She will never love him! He will die alone okke! With cats! Just like Hizashitaiko-onii-san okke! Must....Change....Subject...._

"Sometimes Douyou wants to help people by being a waiter, but then he drops the food on the floor, but Hizashitaiko-onii-san told Douyou that it was okay to pick it up if you licked it clean, so that's what Douyou does okke. It's what he did to Hina-chan's daifuku once," he added, helpfully, knowing in his heart that his Hina-chan would adore him for cleaning her strawberry. Probably.

Meanwhile, Hinaichigo gasped at the very thought, her face contorting into an array of emotions, such as anger, confusion, disgust, and hunger, since all that talk of daifuku made her stomach rumble.

She then professed emphatically, "Hinaichigo would like some daifuku right now na no..." Douyou gave a minute's pause, and then drooled inwardly, then continued outwardly. "And Douyou could really use some hana-ke-ki okke. Mmmm." The doll and the puppet rubbed their stomachs in unison, dreaming of their delicious, hollowed dessert foods. They knew, despite their want—no, their need—for some tasty snacks, they could not invade the pantry as some rude, officious, belligerent folk might, and steal from the Sakurada family. That was too much, much too much for some sticky-rice filled with strawberries and strangely, inaptly named cake.

So quickly they both grabbed a chair, bringing it to the cabinet to check for anything Jun had. The couple rushed at the pantry, opening everything that hadn't already been broken by their game, in a hurry to eat or else starve to death. There was some seaweed scattered on the floor, cracked eggs everywhere, and broken glass from when a strange random crow flew into the room, circling them as she cawed, and holding what appeared to be stray tamagoyaki in her mouth. Odd. "Aaah, found some!" Hinaichigo held up a small daifuku box in her hand, smiling comically. Douyou sighed in a theatrical, tragic way, drawing air out of himself with gusto. "Not fair! Douyou found nothing like hana-ke-ki okke," he moaned in his melancholy and woe, before stabbing a look into the fridge. "Gotta find it, gotta find, gonna find it noooooow! Okke!" he sang, in a revoltingly sweet soprano. Oh, that he would find it sooner...

********

Kouunshi had just barely managed to escape, and held his breath with grim anticipation. Of course with his luck this would happen! Just when he had enough courage to confess, to say something that might've taken guys with twice his ability years to say, he became a laughing stock! He felt his eyes fill with bitter tears, and soon enough, he was weeping.

Kouunshi was an unfortunate little thing—he always had been, and it was quite obvious he always would be. He didn't have a bone in his body that wasn't pliable. Perhaps he didn't even have a bone in his body, seeing as he was a doll and all.

Even the man who had created him, his Master, hated him. And why not? He was a delicate, sweet-faced puppet with delicate, soft, life-like fingers and skin that somehow managed to stay very pale, yet look lovely. He spoke in a murmur, a whisper, or a coo, and never let anyone know what he was thinking, lest they believe him to make any sense, and propose that he think and say more.

He could sit in his bed and imagine things, like failing to save his family from a fire, and being forced to live life on his own, becoming a wanderer, becoming a savage, tanned, ripped individual whose reflection alone caused young women to faint. He would think of such a thing and faint, for the thought of being tan frightened him.

Kouunshi feared everyone and everything, and for no good reason—it was because of this that he realized he was very stupid, and so mourned over the loss of even being smart. He felt ill at ease with Souseiseki, especially, because he liked her very much, and she seemed to like him, and because if she seemed to like him, that meant that things could happen. Perhaps he would fall madly in love with her—what was he to do then? There was no good to come out of it, so why did he even think of telling her how he liked her; couldn't he even think of consequences now?

The puppet bit his moist lower lip, feeling sick and dizzy, giddy and insipid, and placed his hands on his face, quietly bemoaning his situation. As he quietly bemoaned that, he loudly moaned being stupid, cowardly, overly-pretty, and especially reckless. He was exceptionally reckless, as he never even thought about others and the things that would happen if he did so and so.

Or perhaps he thought about that too much, and was a vain, narcissistic puppet, filled with longing over something he could not have, despite his great looks. Perhaps despite all his whining, he was actually very attractive, intelligent, sexy, charming, and anti-reckless, which of course was the exact opposite of reckless.

But these things couldn't be true! Why then was everyone out to get him? Was it because they were jealous of his great abilities and witheringly perfect looks? Kouunshi suspected nothing of the sort, and wished to go back to trying to figure out how to be less hateful, since his face obviously made Kyoushi want to punch it.

He felt an oddly burning sensation just before he had been interrupted, however, and that overpoweringly lusty feeling caused him almost to break his brotherly submissiveness. It was peculiar and, as Kouunshi detested change and new things alike, he hated this reaction to almost doing something he wanted, whether or not he had Kyoushi's approval. Why, it was worth being punched in the face for!

Now what was actually worth being punched in the face for? The best pie in the world, for instance. Not only would it be extremely delicious, but he would get punched for eating all of it because it was so delicious, and he would also gain weight. That was worth nothing then. Nothing at all.

And yet the question burned within him, inside his weak, fragile, easily-broken heart. _If I had said I love you, would she say the same thing back? _And perhaps he would never know. Perhaps.

********

"Well, it's better that he's gone now desu! I've never seen a more untrustworthy puppet in my life desu." Suiseiseki wagged her fingers at her twin, shaking most every part of her cheery, diminutive form. She was almost as good at wagging her finger as she was her tongue, trembling here and there to show that, Hoho, better that he was gone than you should suffer desu!

However, despite the friendly atmosphere her sister hid behind, Souseiseki felt a repentant, rampant need and urge to see Kouunshi again, if just to help him feel less ill at ease. He was a tremulous, timorous little soul, who seemed to ache for something more than what he had. Unfortunately, Souseiseki did not know what he ached for, and consequently was too unsure about what to say. She was good at planning her speeches, and did not scold on a whim anywhere as near as well as Suiseiseki, who at this point had lost it and was screeching belligerently.

"Ohi-sama Souseiseki! Can't you hear a word I'm saying desu? You're all screwy—and I don't like that look in your eyes in the least desu." She tapped her foot, and then sighed in a hopeless way, as if she were trying to teach a new cat stupid tricks. Kyoushi intervened with sagely words of wisdom. "Hey, you'd better not be thinking of Kouunshi! He's not into little butch dolls like you," he said, mockingly, sardonically.

Souseiseki flinched, and in a purely fictional moment, bowed her head and clasped her hands together between her closed knees, nearly flushing at the thought. "Ooooooooh...." She heaved an appropriately quiet, pleasingly tender moan. At this point, the two other parties consisting of her sister and the brother of the puppet who she felt very strangely about began hurdling insults and threats at each other, none of which held any water, and many of which would soon come to pass if the events continued.

"You know this is all your fault desu! If it wasn't for your stupid brother, we wouldn't be in this mess desu! Souseiseki is getting depressed because of that idiotic puppet thing desu!"

"You're gonna pin this one on me now? It's your fault for being an annoying little "desu"-saying doll girl! If it wasn't for you—

He paused, and then roared intensely, "Well if it wasn't for you existing, then I wouldn't exist, and I wouldn't have to be blamed by you if you didn't exist and I wouldn't be mad!"

"You're not making sense desu! You're going to create a paradox desu!"

"I don't care if I create a paradox! You stop with the 'desu'!"

"Never desu! If you come near me, I'll choke you to death desu!"

"I'll stab you to death if you try and choke me desu desu desuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He began stomping around in a circle, arms over his head in bunny, Carmeldansen style. "Look at me, I'm bunny Suiseiseki desu de—

Suiseiseki promptly beat him with her watering can, so that after she was done hitting him, she was suddenly suffocating the puppet. "That'll teach you to make fun of me desu!" He soon untied himself from her grip, after which she suplexed him into the floor, effectively breaking more windows. "Desu desu desu duck!" Kyoushi crowed, jumping up from the floor and running from her. Suiseiseki responded with pounding fury and womanly footsteps. At about this time, they noticed that they were in love, which quickly did nothing to help Kyoushi from being given the sweetest, most painful pummeling in his life—perhaps even the only one.

********

Meanwhile, Kouunshi battled with his conscience, lost by knock-out, was shown to the judges, and effectively won the round by proving his opponent—himself—was paranoid, silly, naïve, and much too meek, and needed to do the right thing and prove himself to be a man. So as Souseiseki sat there, musing to herself why all of this was happening and reflecting amusedly at the fact that her sister and Kyoushi so obviously liked each other, Kouunshi walked into the room.

"Kouunshi-kun?" She furrowed her brows, tilting her head to the side plainly, and without much presence.

"Y-yes, it is me. A-a-and...And I've come here to...to.....to..." He grounded to a halt, staring at her for nearly a minute, as she gazed at him with abject wonder and baffled amazement. Finally, he just shrugged. For once in his life, he'd just let things happen.

So he flew across the room, thrusting himself onto Souseiseki.

Meanwhile, in the N-field...

********

Eibetsu opened door after door, finding the results unsuccessful every time. He rubbed his head. "Hello? How to get back home I wonder desu ne. Too many doors, none of them the way back." He sighed, and then turned around. "Oh! This has to be it desu ne! There can't be anymore doors after this, right?" He opened the door, and was greeted by colossal arm swiping at his head and a loud, sonic-blast roaring that was enough to make the Diamante wet himself....If he could. I'm not actually very sure if dolls can do such things, but then again, I digress.

Eibetsu ran away, slamming into another door and falling onto his buttocks. He opened one eye, panting, frightened, and fairly damp. Well, actually, very damp, though he was fairly unsure what sort of substance had filled his pants now. It was better not to explain to anyone, especially himself.

He stood up awkwardly, leaning against another door and hoping—no, praying—that this was it. He opened it slowly and...

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTA JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTA JELLY TIME—

_Slam!_

"Maybe not. Here, how about this one?" Eibetsu eagerly opened the door and, despite the fact that this door looked exactly the same as the rest, he slowly opened it. And then he froze. It was a terrifying thing, huge and hideous, like nothing he had ever seen before.

_I cAn haz CheezbUrger naow? _

He slammed the door shut.

"Stupid dreams.... I have no idea how to get out of here, what am I supposed to do?!?!" He took a deep breath, and then thought optimistically, _But hey, who got the girl today? Who gets to brag to Kuro-onii-sama that he scored? I did desu ne! I rule!_

And then, for no discernible reason, Eibetsu thrust a hand into the air and then did some cartwheels.

********

Shinku folded her hands on her lap, eyes downcast. "So what you are saying is..." She suddenly looked back at him, gaze harsh and cold, her lips seeming to grow smaller, her expression waxy and detached and yet somehow furious; it was like looking into a snow storm personified. "You have no right to suppose such things of Father. Especially as a second-rate copy, you have no right at all." She got up off the bed, hair flicking at Retsukon's heels. He flinched, and then responded in an equally icy tone, "I do not suppose anything. I know. We all do." He relieved himself of his glasses, looking off sullenly to another corner of the room. You'd think it strange to see such an abrupt change in appearance, but such was not the case for Retsukon. He had to keep himself in check, lest he give off any sign of weakness. "Your 'father'—scathingly-- made up such lies to cover his own tracks. Perhaps he even feels remorse over doing such a heinous act—but I doubt it." Shinku paused, as if thinking about something, and then began walking away. "I do not need to explain Father's intentions to anyone. If that is all you wish to speak about, then—

"There is more, and surely you wouldn't refuse the truth. You're smart enough, aren't you?" Her mouth, ajar for a moment, snapped shut with a faint clap. She stared at him, unfailingly calm. "What is it then?" Retsukon pushed his spectacles back up, nodding slowly. "Ah well, surely you've noticed it, too. How our siblings get along very well."

"You've said it before."

"Ah yes, but now it is important. I can tell what you're thinking," he suddenly said, softly, almost reproachfully. Shinku stared at him. "If you truly can, you still have no chance to stop it, anyhow." He tapped the bridge of his nose—a rather faulty habit. "True. But they can stop it. My brothers, your sisters. They're a little more than friends with each other, wouldn't you agree? And, perhaps...Perhaps a few of your sisters will give up and hand over the needed items." Shinku almost snorted. "That isn't all of it, however, and you wouldn't be able to come back without everything." Retsukon smiled wanly. "Very right about that....Although..." He removed his glasses again, dabbing at them with a small, grimy cloth. Suddenly, he gave a little smile.

"Please understand that I wish not to bother you. If I might be so frank as to say this, I don't quite believe either of us wishes for the other to be in the other's view. I despise you enormously," the puppet stated in a matter-of-fact tone, glancing at the doll for an answer. Shinku merely expressed her sentiments by walking back towards the puppet and giving him a smart, stinging whack. He clenched his teeth, holding his head up as was his prideful way, and then lifted his hand as if to strike her back. Instead he took her hand quite tenderly, as if it were made of glass, and leaned down, kissing it weakly. Retsukon straightened himself, ashamed that he had done such a thing, as he had never, _absolutely never_, stooped in front of anyone but Master. Almost immediately he became the recipient of another biting blow on the cheek.

"How dare you? Be gone from my sight; I don't wish to look at you." Retsukon, a weary but not beaten soul, merely genuflected in front of her, as if she were royalty. "Miss...Do not misunderstand my intentions, if you could. I implore you, please, to listen to my appeal yet once more. If I have come off as... supercilious—at this he swallowed bitterly, the taste of gall in his mouth too pungent to be ignored—then forgive me, but...But there comes a time when even those such as myself must beseech a...a...." He seemed to develop a speech tic just at that moment, and soon the energy of his character succumbed to the feeling. His eyes were downcast, and he cared no longer for his foolish pride—in fact he detested it, loathed it, wondered who in the world would suffer for such a thing. He wondered why his Master, though not merciful, would even think to give him such a weakness, to give him such pain as to give up his coveted position on the top of the world. Finally, in a fraction of a whisper, he burbled, "When even those such as I must beseech a superior. I...Not for my sake, but for my Master's—I know I haven't the slightest reason in the world for asking you like this, but spare me your anger for now, if you are such a noble creature as has been said of you."

Shinku blinked, and though her countenance was not much changed, her whole face was illuminated with the glory of triumph. She merely stared at the puppet, making sure she did not give him too much of her enviable attention, and then lifted her hand yet again. Retsukon, used to the image, simply winced at the thought of having sacrificed his pride in exchange for nothing—nothing at all, and he could give no more. Suddenly, with an odd little laugh, she placed her fingers on his shoulder in a light touch. "You are a foolish, silly puppet...And yet, as you do speak the truth, I may reward you." She halted briefly, nodding to herself in approval for making the puppet more anxious than need be, and disappeared from his sight, red ruffles and all.

********

Kurotekai stretched his arms out with a large, enthusiastic yawn. "Ohayou gozaimasu! Eeee?" He looked around, only to see that everyone was gone; well, except for Eibetsu. That wasn't much of a surprise, though. He patted the box gently. "Ah, at least I can always count on you, eh Eibetsu-kun? Hmm..." He ran his fingers through his hair, and then snapped his fingers together. "Ah, they're all fraternizing! So I guess even Retsu-kun has a soft spot....Not Kyoushi, though. He's probably just having a fight with that cute little loli girl with the verbal tic." He tapped his foot impatiently. "Why should my twerpy little brothers get to have all the fun, anyways? I guess it's time to get back to that lovely angel girl. I hope she still remembers me..."

********

"Angel of Death? Angel? Where are you?" Megu looked out her window, eyes drooping faintly. She turned around as soon as Suigintou was in view. She was frowning, as usual, and all business. "What is it this time? I'm not gonna go to you every fucking time you call, you know." The girl smiled, as if her language only added to her charm. "I know; you always say that, anyways..." She looked at her almost adoringly, a brief smile on her lips. Suigintou almost growled at that, and then huffed. She was addicting and sweet, this little girl. "Well, are ya gonna say something or did you just want to keep annoying me, huh?"

"I just wanted to know when....When you'd take me away... Especially since He...That man...Doesn't seem to want me anymore, so...So please, take me already." Suigintou rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your angel of death!" She crossed her arms, looking away heatedly, feeling ridiculously inadequate for being unable to find the strength to be grumpy. It took a lot more work that she made it look, of course.

"When will you get it through your thick human skull?" Megu blinked, and then panted softly. "I...I just..." She spaced out for a moment, and then nodded. "Of course. My time. But....It is soon, right?" The white-haired maiden smirked, nodding her head ironically. "Oh sure, yeah, why not? Now leave me alone, will ya?"

********

"Oh pretty maiden? Where are you? You can't hide forever, you know! There aren't many talking dolls in Japan, or so I've heard," Kurotekai added cheekily, whistling for her as if he were looking for some sort of lost animal. And then, in a louder tone, "MAIDEN! SUUUIIIII-CHHAAAAANNN!" He groaned pathetically. "Geez, it's like I'm looking for the only red guy out of a sea of blue ones, and yet I'm fucking colorblind!" He wrung his hands, and then stomped his feet on the floor emphatically. "If this is what I get for peeping into the dressing rooms, well I'm sorry!"

Unfortunately, as it was the middle of the day, and he was pretty loud for a two-foot tall magical creature (Doll, puppet, whatever), he did attract some attention. "Ne, mama, what's that?" A young boy, holding an ice cream cone in one grubby, chubby little hand, pointed at Kurotekai curiously. He was a doe-eyed, brown-haired, apple-cheeked boy, with little to no manners, and little to no education. His mother gasped, and then winced. "N-nothing son, it's just....Don't look that way, just cross the street!" Kurotekai waved at them. "My, people here are so often in a hurry. No wonder they're all so grumpy..."

********

Suigintou, though very much aware of the fact that the puppet guy was coming back, felt no need to attract attention to herself and attempted to shut the window. Megu held a hand out. "Angel....What are you doing?" The doll ignored her. "Ugh, that asstard's coming back, if he touches me again, I swear..." Suddenly, a crystal vine climbed up into the room, carrying the puppet with it. "Ah, my fair Maiden—Oof!"

Suigintou delivered a vicious blow to the head, nearly knocking him out the window. "Ahh, still as spunky as ever. Well, I do like them hard-to-get..."

"I thought I scared you off already, Kuro-what's your name—"Kurotekai, actually..."—but I guess I'll have to teach you that lesson again, huh? Well then..." The maiden's black wings spread out, encircling her figure. She raised a hand, brandishing a sword at him, and then smirked faintly. "Do you think you're ready this time?" Kurotekai laughed, and then teased, "And I thought the only power you possessed was that ravishing smile." Suigintou scowled, and then smiled deviously. "Che, you can say whatever you want, but you're all talk. If I remember it well, our last fight didn't end too well for you." Kurotekai opened his mouth in protest, and then, suddenly,

"Angel? Who's this?" Megu stared at Kurotekai with awkward curiosity, hands in her lap. "Is he...Is he also an angel? Why doesn't he have any wings?" The puppet glanced at Megu, and then looked back at Suigintou—or, at least, her chest. It seemed he always had a habit of going there, one way or the other. Unfortunately, the Maiden caught on quite quickly, and pushed him back with her foot. "What was that for? I was just admiring the....Amazing tailoring of your dress," he objected cunningly, with only slight hesitation. Suigintou, however, had what could be called female BS detectors, and immediately met his cunning with womanly fury. "Yeah, well, admire it from afar—touching doesn't count, aho."

"Was I touching it? Oh, sometimes I can't even....Uh....See. Because, well, my eyesight is definitely foggy—

"Cut the crap. Either get out, or I'll make you."

However, Kurotekai ingenuously blocked out this comment, focusing on Megu instead, hoping against hope that if he pleased the doll's medium, he would also please her.

He was a madman, yes, but a harmless sort.

"Why, hello there! And aren't you a darling...er...person." He flashed Megu a winsome, toothy grin. The girl tilted her head, looking sordid and somewhat garish at the same time; her cheeks were red with fever, and she was perspiring with the surrounding humidity. "Who are you then? I've never heard of a wingless angel before," she remarked in a dreamy voice, smiling. Kurotekai only bowed, and, attempting to think quickly, he replied, "Oh, I'm not an angel, ma'am, I'm just...Oh, I'm just..." He scratched his head, sighing twitchily as Suigintou uttered (in her loudest voice, no doubt), "He's just a random asshole on his way to gay prison. He'll be gone in a second."

"In fact, I'm not!" Kuro shook his finger, desperate for an excuse to continue perving on his eye candy. Yes it was wrong, but she was worth it.

"I'm...Why, I'm the Grim Reaper," he attempted in a sorry excuse for an...excuse. However, Megu's shoulders, which were slumped only moments before, suddenly rose towards her ears. "Oh, really? You're Him, the real Reaper of Souls? Have you come to take me away? Why hasn't the Angel told me of anything?"

"Umm...Because it...It _isn't _your time, right, and I...I'm here to do an inspection!" He paused, and then nodded excitedly. "Yeah, inspection, just what I'm here for." Kurotekai looked around suspiciously, nodding here and there to show approval. "So far, so good. I approve."

He walked towards Suigintou, and then threw her skirt up quickly, knowing that he would get pummeled, and hoping that the mere sight of panties was worth it. And it wasn't.

"Temee!" She began to beat him with the hilt of her sword, while Kuro simply gave a weak thumbs-up to Megu, saying, "Yeah, great inspection I'm having, yeah..."

Megu smiled, giving him an oddly reproachful glance. "Why did you do that, My Reaper? Are you required to inspect my Angel in such a manner?" He heaved a drawn-out sigh, nodding as Suigintou tried dragging him out. Oh, that he could be severely wanted in a place full of gorgeous women!

"Yessum, it's mandatory for inspection, you see—

"Oh will you cut that inspection shit out already!"

"No, because I'm enjoying it," came the fitfully fretful answer, that was received with less than glowing reviews and came with a smart kick to the head. And as she kicked him, Kurotekai got an eye-full of her under things. _And this is the life...._

* * *

**_Author's note (In bold): Yep, back folks, from a rather long hiatus, I might say so myself-- my writing style changed, as I've taken up comedic prose. Oh, yes, very much so. Oh, and as you can see, Suigintou's back by popular demand! I hope to do something with her that's rather important, as well. ^-^ Oh, and I'm sorry if it seems hurried; I suppose I was eager to get it up on FF again._**


End file.
